Not Your Usual Love Story
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Voyager is still trapped in the Delta Quadrant and Tom & B'Elanna play matchmakers. What happens when Kathryn & Harry begin to see each other in a new light? Pairings, Janeway/Kim, Paris/Torres, Chakotay/Seven. AU, COMPLETE!
1. The Godparents

**Not Your Usual Love Story  
**  
**Summary: **Voyager is still trapped in the Delta Quadrant and Tom and B'Elanna  
play matchmakers. What happens when Kathryn and Harry begin to see each other  
in a new light?

**Warning/Disclaimer: **Minor sexual scenes in later chapters and violence. I own  
nothing. Everything belongs to, Paramount. I'm just barrowing the  
characters  
for my own entertainment and I hope yours as well.

**Parings: **Janeway/Kim, Paris/Toress, and Chakotay/Seven.

**Alternate Reality**

A/N: I always hated how Janeway ended up alone, while everyone else got  
paired up together. I really don't know if Harry was seeing anyone during  
season Seven. So, I paired Kathryn up with the only logical conclusion.

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**  
**Chapter One: **The Godparents

Captain Kathryn Janeway entered the dimly lit mess hall and sat down at a  
table near the windows overlooking the stars as they passed by. She loved to  
look at the stars as they passed; it relaxed her and she found that very  
little relaxed her these days. She missed Chakotay's company. Ever since he  
and Seven had gotten together, he had paid little attention to her.

She missed their dinner nights together. She missed his wise council. She  
missed her best friend. She couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by the  
two people, who meant more to her than anyone, except maybe Tuvok, Tom,  
B'Elanna and Harry. They both seemed to have abandoned her in the light of  
their new romance.

"Coffee Black…" She ordered her usual and turned around. She walked  
back up to the windows and once again stared up at the stars. She took a sip  
of her coffee and thought that she shouldn't feel the way she did. They  
deserved happiness and if they made each other happy then, who was she to  
complain about it? She just wished that Chakotay would pay more attention to  
her needs too.

"Captain?" She nearly dropped her coffee in fright and turned around to  
face the concerned eyes of Tom Paris.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that Lt.," she said, her voice a  
little high-pitched and he shrugged his shoulders in apology.

"Sorry Captain. I just came to get a bottle of Champagne that Neelix had  
been hiding for me. But only you can know that," he finished with a grin. She smiled back. She always found it amazing how Tom can dissolve her gloomy  
moods.

"Are you celebrating something?" she asked, inviting him to sit with her  
at the table she had recently occupied. He nodded.

"Yeah. It's B'Elanna's birthday." he answered. She frowned.

"I've forgotten. Tell B'Elanna I'm sorry and happy Birthday for  
me," she said, looking ashamed that she had forgotten a friend's Birthday  
and Tom stood.

"You can tell her yourself Captain. You're welcome to join us. It's  
just B'Elanna, Harry and I," Tom invited. Kathryn looked reluctant before  
she stuck out her hand and Tom helped her up from the chair.

"Thank you Lt. I believe I shall. But I don't have a birthday present," she stated the obvious and Tom merely laughed.

"That doesn't matter Captain. I'm sure you'll get her one when you  
can. Besides, we'll enjoy your company more than any old Birthday  
present." Kathryn smiled at this as she followed Tom out the door, after he  
retrieved the bottle of Champagne from behind the kitchen's counter, locked  
inside some cabinet. 'At least I still had someone, who wouldn't just  
abandon me, because they've found someone else to share their life with,'  
she thought with a sigh.

Tom entered his quarters and smiled at B'Elanna', who was laughing at  
something that Harry, had said

"Look who's decided to grace us with her presence," he said inviting  
Kathryn inside, who smiled a little at him as she entered.

"Captain…" Harry said standing up to show her the usual respect, but  
she merely waived her hand and told him to be at ease. He nodded and sat back  
down after giving her a little smile.

"How have you been Harry?" she asked and his eyes twinkled the way they  
usually do.

"Not too bad Captain. And you?" he returned the question. She frowned.  
'How have I been?' she asked herself and saw the concerned looks the  
others were giving her. She quickly covered up her mistake and smiled,  
pretending that everything  
was all right.

"I'm fine," she answered and the others nodded, but she could still see  
the concern in their eyes when they looked at her. 'Damn you Kathryn. You  
let down your guard.' She berated herself.

"Here you go Captain." Tom said handing her a small plate with vanilla  
cake on it.

"Thanks Tom! And it's not necessary to call me Captain while we're off  
duty. The three of you can feel free to call me 'Kathryn' while we're not on  
shift from now on," she said. She could see the reluctance in their eyes as  
they nodded. The truth was that she missed her given name being spoken aloud.  
Chakotay hadn't said it in such a long time. She knew it would take them  
awhile to get use to it, but that didn't matter.

"Happy Birthday, B'Elanna! How old does that make you now?" she asked  
and B'Elanna sighed, patting her growing belly.

"Too old," she answered gloomily.

"Oh come on B'Elanna. You don't look a day over thirty." Tom tried  
cheering up his wife, who glared back at him.

"That's easy for you to say, Mr. Twenty Eight. I think you've lost  
you're touch, Paris." She retorted with another deadly glare and Kathryn  
couldn't help but laugh at the married couple.

"It's not so bad B'Elanna." Kathryn said trying to cheer up her  
friend.

"Thanks," B'Elanna replied with a genuine smile. Kathryn smiled back  
and finished her cake. Tom took the plate from her when she was done and put  
it back in the replicator.

"So, how long before the little one is due now?" Harry asked smiling at  
B'Elanna, who groaned sinking down in the sofa.

"I hope not too much longer. She is a feisty one. I haven't had a decent  
night sleep in days," B'Elanna answered with a tired sigh and Kathryn felt  
sorry for her friend. She looked down at her friend's growing belly and  
couldn't help but feel a little jealous, knowing how wrong it was to feel  
that way. She wished sometimes that she could just throw regulations out the  
window and find someone who could make her happy to start a family of her own.  
She quickly pushed those thoughts away. It would do no good to wish for  
something that can never happen. At least, not while she was still in command  
of a Starship.

"Should we ask them now, B'Elanna?" Tom asked and Kathryn lifted an  
eyebrow in question.

"Ask us what, Tom?" Harry inquired before Kathryn could. B'Elanna  
nodded at her husband while straightening up.

Tom turned to Harry and said. "You and Kathryn mean more to us than anyone  
else on board Voyager. B'Elanna and I would like it very much for you two to  
be our baby's godparents." Kathryn smiled feeling incredibly touched.

"Of course," Kathryn answered and looked at Harry, who looked as if he  
was about to cry. She smiled knowing how emotional her Operations Officer  
could get sometimes.

"Of course I'll be her Godfather, Tom," Harry answered with happiness  
in his voice. Kathryn smiled at him as he turned to look at her then. 'When  
did he get to be so gorgeous?' she thought. 'Harry was always handsome, but  
wow! Has he been working out?' She asked herself, eyeing his broad shoulders  
for the first time. 'He has been working out. Okay Kathryn, calm down.  
It's just Harry. He's just a child. You can not have him, so just forget  
about it. She realized she was staring and making a fool of herself and turned  
away from him now giving her full attention to B'Elanna.

"I am honored. Well, I better get going. Thanks you two for a lovely  
evening." She made a hasty retreat, not unaware of their surprised and  
concerned stares behind her.

After Kathryn's abrupt exit, the three remaining occupants in The Paris's  
residence stared at each other with surprise and concern for their Captain.

"Did you see what I just did?" B'Elanna asked her husband as if she  
couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed.

"If you mean, if I just witnessed our Captain eyeing Harry like he was a  
piece of steak, then yeah I did. Wow! A beautiful woman has her eyes on you  
Harry." Tom said excitedly and Harry blushed.

"You know nothing like that can happen, Tom," Harry responded with an  
embarrassing sigh.

"And why not…? We're still about thirty years away from the Alpha  
Quadrant. I for one don't want to see Kathryn alone and miserable for the  
rest of this journey. You either," Tom replied and Harry sighed, feeling a  
little irritated at his best friend for trying to fix him up with the  
Captain.

"Tom. You know nothing like that can happen between us. She's the Captain  
and about fifteen years older than I am. To her I am just a kid and an Ensign  
under her command, so just forget about it. Goodnight B'Elanna," he said  
standing and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you get a  
restful sleep."

"Thanks Starfleet." Harry smiled; he had always liked it when she used  
her little pet name for him, which hasn't been that often lately.

"Goodnight Tom." He said pulling his friend in for a hug as a thank you  
for making him the Godfather of his child.

"Night Harry," Tom replied patting him on the back. Harry let go and  
smiled at Tom, before making his exit.

After Harry had gone, Tom returned to his wife's side on the sofa and  
placed his arm around her shoulders, feeling mischievous and a little sad for  
his best friends. He just wanted them to be as happy as he was.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking B'Elanna?"

"No pretty boy. Do tell me. All though I have a good guess of what you're  
thinking," B'Elanna replied as she lolled her head onto his shoulder.

"I'm thinking it's time for Kathryn and Harry to get a life," Tom  
answered. B'Elanna raised her head to look up at him and smiled, knowing  
exactly what he was implying.

"What did you have in mind?" she probed. Tom grinned like a high school  
boy up to no good.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: This chapter has been Beta'd by 'Lady Henrietta.' Thanks so much!**

**Gives hug**


	2. When & How?

**Chapter Two: **When & How

'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' Kathryn kept arguing with herself as she made her  
way back to her chambers. 'What were you thinking, eyeing Harry like that? You  
weren't thinking and made a complete fool of yourself. Damn it Kathryn!  
You've done it this time,' she thought as she rounded a corridor and bumped  
into Tuvok, who broke her fall and raised an eyebrow at her in concern.

"Thanks Tuvok!" She stated as she steadied herself.

"You are welcome, Captain. Are you well?" he asked and she groaned.

"I'm fine, Tuvok. Thank you for your concern. Goodnight." She quickly  
passed him by. Tuvok watched her retreat, wondering what was bothering his  
captain. She did not seem like herself and decided to speak about it with her  
tomorrow and continued to his own chambers.

Harry entered his bedroom, thinking about the way his captain had stared at  
him and blushed madly. That was just strange. He'd never seen her look at  
anybody like that. He realized that it was just a moment of weakness and  
everyone was entitled to have them every now and then. She was a woman after  
all and he was a man. He was flattered actually to have caught the eyes of  
such a beautiful woman. Would it really be so bad if he took Tom's advice?  
'No, Harry. You can not go there. You'll just end up with a broken heart.  
She will never allow herself the opportunity anyway. She's the Captain,' he  
argued with himself as he changed and climbed into bed and thought of her  
penetrating eyes upon him as he fell asleep.

_They were kissing and he whispered words of love in her ear as he ran his  
hands down her silky smooth skin. He kissed the top of her head and heard her  
sigh. He looked down as her eyes opened and she smiled up at him as he ran his  
fingers through her lovely hair.  
_  
"I love you, Harry," she told him. Harry awoke with a start. He covered  
his face with his hands and groaned.

"Damn you Tom!" he cried and attempted to get some more sleep, which  
didn't come easily, because every time he closed his eyes, he saw Kathryn.  
'No. The Captain and you can not think of her that way.' He pushed all  
thoughts of her aside and managed to get a few hours of sleep.

The next day a grumpy and sleep deprived Harry walked onto the bridge and  
went to Ops to start a system diagnostic. "Hello there pretty boy." He  
groaned as Tom walked up to him and rested his arms on the sides of his  
station. "Have you thought about what I said at all?" he asked. Harry  
glared at him.

"Yes and thanks to you I am very tired now. I didn't get much sleep last  
night." Tom smiled at this, making Harry want to punch that annoying smirk  
off his face.

"What's stopping you then?" Tom asked. As if he didn't know. He  
thought getting very agitated. 'Why can't Tom just drop it?'

"She is. She's the Captain and I'm an ensign. Not to mention the age  
difference," Harry whispered with a sigh.

"After seven years in the Delta Quadrant and knowing we're still thirty  
years away from home. Those are pretty hollow reasons to me Harry. We're the  
only humans out here, Harry and she's closer to you than anyone else on  
board the ship, except me, Tuvok and Chakotay, but unfortunately were all  
taken. And besides, she's gorgeous. Who cares about the age difference?"  
Tom tried reasoning, but Harry knew she would never settle for him, even if  
she wasn't the Captain.

"You don't give up do you?" Harry asked with a defeated sigh and Tom  
shook his head with a grin.

"Nope and you should know that by now." He answered and made his way back  
to the helm. Harry eyed Tom suspiciously, knowing that his best friend was up  
to no good.

Tom knew that Harry was eyeing him with suspicion as he sat at the helm and  
grinned to himself. He would get those two to pair up together, if it was the  
last thing he did. He didn't care about their ranks or ages. All that  
mattered to Tom was their happiness. He just knew they could be very happy  
with each other. They both had an interest in the sciences, music and art,  
just to name a few. He was tired of the captain withdrawing into herself and  
denying herself the love and happiness she deserved from someone. Sure she had  
her friends, but she deserved a lot more than that. He loved her like a  
sister. She had done so much for him these past seven years and now it was  
time to return the favor.

He knew Harry wouldn't be much of a problem in getting them together. If  
fact, if he was correct in his assumption, Harry was already falling. No. His  
main priority was the captain. She was as stubborn as B'Elanna in her  
determinations. He knew captains weren't supposed to get involved with the  
people under their command, which sounded really unfair to Tom, especially if  
they went on long term missions.

Hearing the turbo lift doors swish open, he turned around to find the current  
object of his thoughts walking onto the bridge and couldn't help but notice  
she avoided looking in Harry's direction, which she usually does when she  
steps onto the bridge. She usually glances in Tuvok's direction first, then  
Harry's, his and then Chakotay's. He found that odd and in his favor.  
Avoidance was usually a good sign and a step in the right direction. He could  
tell she was embarrassed by the incident last night in his chambers, but was  
trying her best to hide it, unfortunately for her though, he could read her  
like a book.

He looked at Tuvok, who raised an eyebrow at him in question; the Vulcan  
obviously noticed the avoidance as well. Tom shrugged his shoulders and turned  
around, pretending to be concentrating on the helm, when inside he was coming  
up with different ways of setting up their Captain and Operations officer.

Later that evening, Tom walked into the mess hall and got the usual meal of  
the day, which was something orange and yellow. He really didn't want to  
know what it was. Their current cook was just horrible. He actually missed  
Neelix's cooking. At least he was willing to make pizza every now and then.  
He would have to talk to the captain about a change in cooks sometime and  
soon.

He turned around and found Chakotay sitting by himself near the window,  
drinking something and looking as if he was working on a report of some kind.  
Tom walked over and glanced down at the data pad he was holding, but found  
nothing of interest in it. "Mind if I join you Commander?" Chakotay looked  
up and nodded.

"Sure Lt." Tom nodded and sat down in the chair opposite from him and  
started to pick at his food.

"So, how is everything working out with Seven?" Tom asked and Chakotay  
looked up with a smile.

"Just fine Tom. What about you and B'Elanna?" Chakotay asked and Tom  
smiled back.

"Never better," he answered with enthusiasm and Chakotay nodded putting  
down his pad.

"That's good."

Tom wondered if he should talk to Chakotay about his plan in getting Kathryn  
and Harry together, but feared he would tell the captain. There was an awkward  
silence until Seven decided to show up.

"I require your presents in the Cargo Bay Commander," she requested,  
handing him another pad. He took it and grinned as he stood.

"We'll continue our conversation later all right Tom." Chakotay said  
and Tom nodded with a grin.

"You two have fun and don't break any bones."

"Funny Paris," Chakotay retorted as he followed Seven out. Tom smiled and  
shook his head at the pair as he took a sip of his coffee. He was really  
surprised when he heard the news from B'Elanna that Chakotay and Seven were  
seeing each other. It was still weird to him. They seemed happy enough though.  
He felt bad for the Doctor and the captain. He new the captain had feelings  
for Chakotay and the Doc still had strong feelings for Seven. He also knew the  
captain's feelings for Chakotay were going to be a big problem with his  
plan. He just had to get her to realize and see what had been right in front  
of her all along.

Harry.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

A/N: I'm trying to keep this story as realistic as possible. So the Janeway  
and Kim relationship is going to be a work in progress. Meaning, it may take a  
while before I actually get them together. Thanks for reading! 

**This chapter has been Beta'd by: 'Lady Henrietta' Thank you so much! It mens a lot**

**Smiles **

PLEASE REVIEW! 

**  
**


	3. Just Friends

**Chapter Three: **Just Friends

The following morning, the Captain walked into the mess hall for breakfast.  
She got what everyone else was having, eggs and hash browns, if you could call  
it that. The latter looked nothing like its intended appearance. It was green  
and kind of stringy. They had picked up a bunch of potato-like things on the  
last planet they had visited. She had asked the Doctor to make sure they  
weren't poisonous before she gave the 'okay' to Lt. Harrison to use them  
for meals.

She went to the replicator and used some of her rations for a cup of coffee.  
Then she turned around and saw Harry sitting by himself on the other side of  
the mess hall. She felt the need to apologize for her behavior yesterday, for  
ignoring him. He didn't deserve it. She could tell he was a little hurt by  
it when he came into her waiting room last night to give her his system  
diagnostic report.

_She was reading over Tuvok's security system report when her doorbell  
chimed. _

"Come in," she called, looking up to find Harry walking up to her holding  
a data pad. She looked away, still feeling ashamed of herself for staring at  
Harry like she did yesterday.

"Here is the system diagnostic report Captain," he said, handing her the  
data pad.

"Thank you, Ensign. You're dismissed," she replied, taking the pad from  
him. She looked up to find him hesitating. He looked as if he wanted to talk  
to her about something, no doubt it was about the unexpected incident. She  
warned him with her eyes that she wasn't ready to discus it. He nodded in  
understanding, but looked somewhat hurt as he walked out.

She shook her head at herself as she made her way to his table. He looked up  
from the food he was picking at and smiled a little at her as she approached. 

"Mind if I join you, Ensign?" He nodded and got up to pull out a chair for  
her. "Thank you, she said and set down her tray and coffee, before she sat  
down, pulling herself closer to the table. He nodded with a smile and sat back  
down himself.

"I'm guessing you're ready to talk about…you know," he figured,  
feeling a little shy about it. She nodded and took a sip of her coffee. He  
couldn't help but notice how she closed her eyes briefly while she took a  
sip and the way her reddish hair seemed more vibrant with the mess hall lights  
shinning down on her. He caught himself staring and quickly looked away before  
she opened her eyes. 'Remember she's the Captain, Harry. She's  
unattainable.'  
_  
_"I apologize for ignoring you yesterday Harry. I just wasn't ready to  
discus the incident. I should not have stared at you. It was unbecoming of a  
Star Fleet Captain and I feel ashamed by the way I handled it. I should have  
talked about it with you sooner and I'm sorry I didn't." She said and  
offered him her hand. "Still friends?" she asked with a smile and hope in  
her eyes.

She really hoped that she wasn't about to lose his friendship. It seemed she  
had already lost Chakotay's and she wasn't sure she could handle losing  
another one so soon. She still had hopes that Chakotay would come around and  
ask if she wanted to have dinner with him in her chambers or his like they  
used to. He'd talk to her about ships business, but when she tried to talk  
about their friendship. It seemed like Seven always got in the way or he'd  
make some excuse to leave.

Harry saw the hope in her eyes; he knew she was hoping that she wasn't  
about to lose his friendship. 'How could she even think that? I'll always be  
her friend,' he thought, slowly taking her hand in his.

"I will always be your friend, Captain. You'll never have to worry about  
that." He said and stared confidently into her eyes to show her that he  
meant every word. She smiled back, before they heard whispers behind Harry and  
looked in their direction. The eavesdroppers quickly looked away trying to  
look innocent. Harry looked back at the Captain, who suddenly seemed to  
realize that they were still holding hands and they quickly separated them.

Harry leaned in a little closer to her with a small grin and twinkling eyes.  
"I'm sure Tom will have a field day when he hears that we were holding  
hands in the mess hall. He's determined to get us hitched. But please  
don't tell him I told you that. He'll probably find tons of ways to  
embarrass me as punishment." He whispered trying to lighten up the mood. The  
Captain laughed and Harry gave her a smile, glad to see that she wasn't  
angry at Tom, for trying to get them together. He supposed she was used to  
that sort of thing happening from him by now.

"Poor Tom doesn't know what he's getting into then. I hope he doesn't  
run any betting pools on how long it will take for us to get together. A lot  
of people will be highly disappointed." She laughed again and took a bite of  
her eggs. Harry smiled and looked down. He found himself a little saddened by  
her statement and started to pick at his food. He glanced up, while she  
wasn't looking. 'God she's beautiful… No Harry. You heard her. She's  
off limits' He thought sadly before risking a bite of the green hash  
browns.

Unaware to them, a pair of surprised and hopeful eyes was watching them from  
across the hall. 'Go Starfleet,' she thought with a smile as she finished  
her eggs. She had just come in when the Captain had joined Harry and decided  
to observe them from a distance. She almost got teary eyed when she saw Harry  
take her hand. She could see that he was developing feelings for her by the  
way he acted and seemed to flirt with her. She wiped her mouth off with a  
napkin, before getting up with a little difficulty, due to her condition and  
made her exit.

"Computer location of, Lt. Tom Paris..?" she asked after the mess hall  
doors closed behind her.

"Lt. Tom Paris is in holodeck two." She smiled. She should have known.  
'That's where he usually goes on his days off. "What do you say we see  
what daddy is up to and give him an update?" She looked down and patted her  
due any day now belly and felt a small kick in response.

"Come on Doc, I'll just be two hours and then you can sing your head off  
all you want." Tom had been arguing with the Doctor about holodeck time for  
the past fifteen minutes, but wasn't getting anywhere with him.

"You'll just have to wait your turn, Lieutenant. I have a duet in three  
minutes," the Doctor replied, straightening his tie in the mirror.

"Quit being so stubborn Doc..." Tom pouted and the Doctor spun around  
with annoyance. He was about to retort an unpleasant response when they heard  
the holodeck doors open and they turned around to find B'Elanna step in.

"Mrs. Paris. It's good to see that you are looking well today." The  
Doctor greeted with a nod. "Saved by the bell, Tom, now if you'll excuse  
me; my audience awaits…" he said and held his head up high as he walked  
passed the big red curtains in back of them.

"The Doctor got here first huh?" she probed and Tom smiled as he embraced  
his wife.

"Not for the first time and he takes forever. I'll probably be waiting  
all day." He complained as he took her hand and decided to just go back to  
their chambers.

"You'll be happy to hear about a little incident that just took place in  
the mess hall," she commented. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Oh..?" he inquired, folding his arms across his chest.

"I just witnessed Harry and the Captain holding hands. And from my  
perspective, it looked as if Harry was flirting with her too. But knowing the  
Captain, she was probably oblivious to it all. Although, I could be  
mistaken."

Tom smiled at this and unfolded his arms. "I think it's time for some  
outside interference," he decided with determination and took her hand as  
they started walking again.

"I think we've already been interfering, Tom," B'Elanna replied. Tom  
chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we have, but they have no idea of what's coming next."  
Tom grinned as he thought of his next move.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N: This chapter has been Beta'd by: 'Lady Henrietta.' Thank you so much! It is apreciated. **


	4. Girl Talk

**Chapter four:** Girl Talk

The Captain made her way to the bridge with Harry after their breakfast  
together, which she had found more enjoyable than she would have thought. He  
could be very funny when he chose to be and he made her laugh. 'He's been  
spending too much time with Tom,' she thought with a small smile as she  
looked over at him. He seemed to be lost in his own world and she wondered  
what he was thinking. He looked toward her then with questioning eyes.

"Are you alright, Captain?"

"Yes Harry. I just wanted to thank you for a lovely breakfast. It's been  
awhile since I laughed so much. Perhaps, we could do it again sometime?" she  
asked and he smiled.

"I would like that. Is tomorrow too soon for you?" he inquired. She could  
see that he had enjoyed her company just as much as she enjoyed his. She hated  
to turn him down.

"Actually, I have plans with Tuvok. We need to go over the ship's latest  
security system." She saw the disappointment in his eyes. "But I'm free  
for dinner tonight. What about you? Have any plans?" she probed. The captain  
couldn't help but feel surprised at herself for just inviting Harry to  
dinner. The only ones she had ever invited to have dinner with her previously  
had been Chakotay and Tuvok.

Harry on the other hand couldn't wait. He had genuinely enjoyed her  
company. Perhaps more than he should. "I look foreword to it; the mess hall  
again?" He asked and she nodded as they stepped onto the turbo lift.

"Bridge."

They stepped onto the bridge with the Captain laughing at some comment that  
Harry had just made. She stopped however, when she glanced down at Chakotay,  
who stared back at her as if she had grown two heads.

Harry saw this as he made his way to his station. The young ensign didn't  
like the way his Commander was looking at his Captain and he glared at him.

"Permission to speak with the Captain in her ready room?" the commander  
asked. Kathryn nodded. Chakotay followed the captain and when they were  
alone, he took her elbow to stop her from sitting.

"I heard about the mess hall incident just before you stepped onto the  
bridge. I didn't want to believe it, but after what I just witnessed, I  
don't have a choice. How long has this been going on?" he interrogated The  
captain narrowed her eyes.

"How long has what been going on? You'll have to be more specific  
Commander, because I have no idea what you're talking about." The captain  
defended herself and Chakotay glared at her.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb with me Kathryn. How  
long have you and Harry been seeing each other behind, every ones back?" he  
questioned. She had to stop herself from slapping him. Yanking her arm free,  
she stared him down.

"Nothing has been going on. What happened in the mess hall was nothing.  
Harry and I are just friends. But while were on the subject. Just how long  
have you and Seven been seeing each other 'behind, every ones' back,'  
Commander?" she retorted, trying hard not to raise her voice, but not  
hesitating to use a fair amount of venom, saying his name.

That shut him up and he glared at her again before he made his exit. She  
folded her arms across her chest and sighed as she lowered her eyes. Looking  
up, she stared sadly as her doors closed after him.

Meanwhile, Tom and B'Elanna were in their chambers, coming up with ways to  
get the captain to open her eyes.

"I got it. We'll invite them to dinner and get them drunk." B'Elanna  
shook her head in disgust at the idea.

"I don't think so. As much as it would amuse me to see the Captain  
drunk..." B'Elanna laughed with the image of an intoxicated Captain,  
making her moves on Harry. "I could always just talk to her about it.  
We'll have some girl talk. It's been awhile since I've done that."

"Boring…" Tom sighed and smiled at her. "But it might work; I don't  
think the Captain's done much, girl talk lately either."

"You're probably right." B'Elanna replied with a knowing smile. She  
slowly stood and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked from the couch.

"To the bridge. We better have that girl talk while I can." She said  
patting her tummy and smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded.

"Have fun," he encouraged. She nodded as she left.

B'Elanna stepped onto the bridge and looked over at Harry's station. He  
faced her and smiled in greeting. She smiled back. "Is the Captain in the  
waiting room?" she asked him. He nodded and dealt Chakotay a suspicious  
glare.

"Yeah, she's been in there since we started our shift." Harry answered  
and Chakotay noticed her.

"How have you been B'Elanna?" he inquired.

"I've been fine Chakotay," she replied and made her way to the  
captain's waiting room, missing the glare Harry and Chakotay gave each  
other. Harry's was because, he was sure that Chakotay had hurt Kathryn in  
someway and that was her reason for hiding out in the waiting room.  
Chakotay's was because he didn't want Kathryn to get hurt. He was trying  
to warn Harry not to get too close.

The Captain had just ordered a cup of black coffee and sat down at her desk  
to go over some recent reports when her doorbell chimed. "Come in." She  
looked up and smiled as B'Elanna entered. "B'Elanna. Is there something  
I can  
do for you?" Kathryn inquired. B'Elanna nodded as she walked to the sofa.  
She sat down and made herself comfortable.

"Permission to speak with the Captain freely and off the record..?" she  
probed as the Captain sat down next to her.

"Anytime, go ahead," the other woman replied. B'Elanna smiled.

"Are you happy Kathryn?" B'Elanna asked, making the Captain pause.

"That's not a question I get asked very often," she replied  
with a fake smile. "Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't think you are. I think you're lonely Kathryn. I think it's  
time you got a boyfriend. I know you're against the idea because you're  
the Captain and captains aren't supposed to get involved with the people  
under their Command, but come on. Do you really want to be alone for the next  
thirty years? I don't think Starfleet intended for that rule to be kept in  
the Delta Quadrant." B'Elanna reasoned. Kathryn sighed.

"I know where this going B'Elanna and it can't happen. I appreciate you  
and Tom for caring about my happiness, but please just let it rest," the  
captain remarked sadly. B'Elanna wasn't about to let this go and sat  
straight up to face her.

"Kathryn, Harry cares about you. He's lonely too, I can tell. I know you  
have been waiting for Chakotay since New Earth, but he's moved on. I think  
it's time you did as well."

"I haven't been waiting for Chakotay. There was a time when I cared about  
him as more than a friend, but I haven't for a long time. He's just a  
really, really good friend to me and I miss him, that's all," the captain  
replied and B'Elanna looked at her with sympathy.

"What about Harry then. Why not give him a chance? I know there's the age  
difference issue, but really Kathryn. Haven't we grown beyond that? Just  
look at Chakotay and Seven." The other woman's eye's darkened with the  
mention of Seven, but she knew B'Elanna was right. But she couldn't allow  
herself the opportunity. It would go against everything she's been taught to  
uphold.

"B'Elanna," she warned lowering her gaze.

"Just think about it," the chief engineer said as she stood. Kathryn  
looked up at her and nodded.

"I will," she promised. B'Elanna smiled back as she turned to face the  
doors. The captain stood to go back to her desk when she heard a small cry  
from B'Elanna, seeing her lean heavily against her doorframe as it opened.

"B'Elanna..?" she cried, trying to remain calm as she ran to her side.

"I, I think it's time." She answered holding her stomach and closed her  
eyes as if in a considerable amount of pain. The captain smiled and hit her  
com badge.

"Tom, this is the Captain. Meet me and B'Elanna in Sick Bay  
Immediately," She requested in a happy tone. 'We're about to have  
another baby born aboard the ship,' Kathryn mused.

"I'm on my way," she heard him answer on the other end as she helped  
B'Elanna out of her waiting room. The others were obviously concerned about  
her as the two women made their way to the turbo lift.

"Chakotay, Harry, I want you guys to be there too," B'Elanna conveyed.  
They nodded and followed.

"Tuvok. You have the bridge," the captain ordered. Tuvok nodded, and even  
though he didn't show it, Kathryn could tell that he was excited to have  
another infant on board as he made his way to the Captain's chair.

While in the turbo lift, the captain could sense some tension between her  
first officer and Operations officer, which made her uncomfortable. She was  
glad that B'Elanna was her main focus for the moment.

"Just keep breathing B'Elanna," Kathryn encouraged as the half Klingon  
took deep breaths.

"I know the procedures Captain," B'Elanna snapped and the other woman  
smiled, knowing that it was just the pain talking and that she would regret it  
later. Kathryn looked at Harry, who smiled at her with excitement. She  
couldn't help but smile back. She was just as excited as he was.

They were about to be Godparents…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N: This chapter has been beta'd by: Lady Henrietta. Thank you so much!**


	5. Baby Steps

**Chapter Five: **Baby Steps

After a long and painful delivery involving many curses at Tom from  
B'Elanna, the Doctor now cradled a precious baby girl in his arms. "Oh,  
B'Elanna she's beautiful, just like her mother," Tom said after the  
Doctor handed the infant over to her father. He leaned down and B'Elanna  
smiled as he placed their daughter gently in her arms.

"Hello there little Miral," B'Elanna cooed happily. Then she gazed up  
at Tom. "I love you."

"I love you more," Tom replied. He then kissed her to show her that he  
meant it. "Daddy loves you too," he said as he kissed their baby's  
forehead.

"She's beautiful," Kathryn remarked, walking up to them with Harry  
following closely behind. They had been waiting in the Doctor's office for  
the newest member of the Voyager crew to reveal herself. Chakotay had stayed  
for three hours, but then said that he had something he had to do, leaving. He  
said that he'd be back as soon as he could, but Kathryn still felt that he  
should have stayed through the whole thing. After all, B'Elanna was one of  
his closest friends.

"Thanks for staying the whole time and probably going deaf because of this  
One," Tom said pointing at B'Elanna, who gasped and gave him an evil  
glare.

"Speak for yourself," she replied and Harry grinned as he folded his arms  
across his chest.

"She's got a point there Tom. You were screaming bloody murder. I could  
barely hear B'Elanna's screams through yours," Harry teased, smiling.  
The captain gave him a quick giggle over her shoulder.

"Thanks for the support Harry. I knew I could count on you to back me up. I  
think she broke my hand," Tom whined lifting his hand up for them to  
inspect. It had turned a purplish color during B'ELanna's death grip and  
he was sure he heard a crack.

The Doctor took out his medical tricorder and examined his hand just to be on  
the safe side. "Your hand is fine Lieutenant. I think you just like to  
complain. I do hope the little one takes after her mother more than you."

"Gee. Thanks Doc," Tom replied with mock hurt. The Doctor smiled before  
returning to his office.

"Who wants to hold her first?" Tom asked after making sure it was alright  
with his wife. She handed him the baby and he stepped closer to her godparents  
so they can see her up close.

Harry let the Captain go first and Tom carefully handed her the baby.

"Hello Miss Paris! Welcome aboard," she greeted and baby Miral reached  
out a tiny hand to pull on her hair, which was quite hard for a newborn.  
'She's definitely her mother's daughter,' Kathryn thought gently  
trying to remove her little hand from her hair.

"Yep! She knows who her Aunty Katie is," Tom smiled and folded his arms  
across his chest with pride.

The captain still had trouble getting Miral to let go of her hair. "I could  
use some help here?"

Harry, who had been watching the scene with silent giggles and awe carefully  
reached for the baby and gently lifted her in his arms.

"Hi, I'm your Uncle Harry and I am going to show you how to annoy the  
heck out of your father." Kathryn and B'Elanna laughed at this while Tom  
scowled.

"That's it. No more baby for you." He said and carefully took his  
daughter out of the arms of a reluctant Harry, who gave him a hurt look and  
Tom grinned.

"We'll just see who she ends up annoying the most." Tom challenged  
rocking his daughter gently. "Won't we?" He cooed down at her.

"All right, it's time for mother and daughter to rest now." The Doctor  
said coming out of his office after filing the birth certificate.

The captain nodded at him and gave Tom a quick hug. "Congratulations  
Tom."

"Thanks Captain," he replied, unable to hug her back because he was  
holding Miral. She let go and they smiled at each other before she went to  
B'Elanna and patted her hand.

"You had better keep an eye on those two. I can smell trouble radiating off  
them in waves," she said, pointing over at the two soon to be trouble  
makers.

"Don't worry Captain. They'll behave themselves if they know what's  
good for them," B'Elanna replied with a grin and Kathryn smiled back.

"I don't doubt it," she commented, moving away from the bed. "Get  
some rest. That's an order."

"Yes Captain," B'Elanna responded with a small yawn. Kathryn smiled and  
went over to where Tom and Harry were arguing about who was going to teach  
little Miral what. Kathryn shook her head at them and grabbed Harry's arm  
dragging him out of sickbay.

"I really don't think Tom wants me to teach her how to play the  
clarinet," Harry mentioned with disappointment in his voice.

"That's okay Harry," Kathryn said placing a comforting hand on his  
shoulder as they walked down the corridor. "You can always teach her in  
secret when you end up having to baby-sit," she suggested. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I could. I'll replicate her one when she's older, so she  
can practice. I'm sure that'll drive Tom and B'Elanna crazy. Perfect."  
Harry grinned and Kathryn laughed, hitting his arm playfully.

"Cruel Harry." She smiled, removing her hand. "Whatever happened to the  
nice, shy and young Ensign Kim, who appeared on my ship seven years ago?"

"Seven years of being friends with Tom Paris," he joked with glittering  
eyes. She laughed again.

"Maybe I had best separate you two then. I don't need two hooligans  
running around. Make that three," she added remembering Miral.

Harry's smile widened. He had never seen her this open with him before and  
he loved her playful side. He suspected the arrival of a new baby on board had  
something to do with it. Whatever it was, he was just grateful that the  
captain  
was enjoying herself for once.

"Are we still on for dinner?" he inquired.

"You bet," she said enthusiastically. Then she thought about something.  
"You know Harry; tonight's a cause for celebration. How about we dine in  
my quarters this evening?"

_'Dine with the Captain in her quarters? Come on Harry. How bad can it be?  
Bad," _he thought and smiled. "I would love too!" _'Are you insane? You  
know what you're setting yourself up for, yet you're just diving right in.  
What are you thinking? The mess hall is one thing, but her quarters...' _

"Great!" the captain said happily. "Seventeen-Hundred Ensign, try not  
to be late. We don't want the food to get cold now do we?" '_Was she  
flirting with me?' _he wondered.

"No Ma'am."

"Formal dressing code not required Ensign. See you at dinner," she  
remarked as she turned a corner. Harry watched her go with a slightly  
open-mouthed expression and shook his head at himself._ 'Way to set yourself  
up for a broken heart, Ensign,' _he thought sadly and continued to his own  
quarters to freshen up and relax before his…date. Okay so it wasn't really  
a date, but he wished it was so he didn't have to hold back how he was  
really feeling.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

A/N: This chapter has been Beta'd by: 'Lady Henrietta'. I know you probably get sick of hearing this, but Thanks! I do apreciate it. 

**Next chapter: Harry and Kathryn alone in an intimate setting. What can  
possibly happen? Stay tuned to find out.  
**


	6. The Eye

**Chapter Six: **The Eye

Kathryn had just placed the plate of pasta on the table when her door bell  
chimed. "Enter," she called, looking up to find an 'Out of uniform'  
Harry step in with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Smells delicious," Harry complimented as he took a moment to admire his  
Captain, also out of uniform. 'She looks beautiful,' he thought and hoped  
that he wasn't blushing.

"Thank you," she said as she invited him to take a seat. He nodded and  
sat on the chair opposite from her. After pouring him a glass of wine, she  
lifted hers up for a toast. He smiled and did the same.

"To our god daughter and any other future children born aboard Voyager,"  
she declared and Harry nodded as he took a sip. She watched him and couldn't  
help but think how that dark-green shirt he was wearing definitely brought out  
his eyes. She shook her head and looked away before he put down the glass and  
looked back up at her. She then turned back to him and said, "Harry, I  
just want you to know that your friendship now means a lot to me."

"Thank you Captain. I consider it to be a privilege to have your  
friendship. It's not something I take lightly. The friendship that I have  
with you, Tom and B'Elanna mean more to me than anything," Harry replied  
smiling.

Kathryn smiled back as she passed him the plate of breadsticks. "That's  
sweet of you to say so Harry, and what have I told you about calling me  
Kathryn when were not on duty?" she reminded lightly. Harry was sure he was  
blushing as he turned his head a little.

"Sorry, Cap…I mean Kathryn." Kathryn smiled at him and grinned.

"There. That wasn't so hard now was it?" she asked as Harry looked back  
at her. 'God she's gorgeous smiling like that,' he thought and  
couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess not. But it's still going to take some getting used to," he  
mentioned. She nodded as she took a bite of her breadstick.  
"Cap…Kathryn?" He sighed and she looked up in question.

"I know it's none of my business, but what did Chakotay say to you in the  
waiting room this morning? He didn't look happy coming out, least of all  
with me."

Kathryn sighed as well and put down her breadstick. She really didn't want  
to talk about Chakotay right now. She just wanted to enjoy this moment with  
Harry and no one else.

"Someone told him we were holding hands in the mess hall before we stepped  
onto the bridge and he got the wrong idea that we've been sneaking around. I  
don't think our relationship is any of his business," she grumbled,  
twisting a few strands of pasta around her fork.

_'Relationship…' _Harry gulped. _'You know she was just talking about  
your friendship Harry. Don't get too excited.' _He thought. '_Oh god,  
Chakotay's going to kill me.' _He sighed lowering his eyes. Even though  
Chakotay was with Seven now, he knew the Commander still had strong feelings  
for the Cap…Kathryn.' He could just tell by the way he looked at her and  
he could see the guilt in his eyes. He knew the Commander felt guilty about  
his relationship with Seven and hurting Kathryn in the progress.

'You okay Harry?" she asked noticing how quiet he's gotten.

"Chakotay's going to kill me," he voiced his current thoughts and the  
captain laughed, though he could sense little humor in it.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. Chakotay has no reason to. I told him we  
were just friends," she relayed with a smile, trying to brighten the mood.

"That's right we are, but I still think Chakotay would love nothing more  
than to shove me out the nearest air lock. I think he thinks that I'm  
stepping on his territory," Harry replied with a grin and Kathryn groaned.

"I'm not his territory, he can't claim me. No one can. You on the other  
hand have my protection. If he tries anything, tell me and I'll have him  
thrown in the brig for thirty days." Harry laughed. He thought he should  
feel insulted because he could take care of himself. But it meant a lot to him  
that he was under her… protection.

"Will do, but you know my male ego might want a wrestling match instead?"  
Harry said. Kathryn laughed.

"Why do I get the feeling that you and Chakotay are fighting over me?"  
She meant it as a joke, but to Harry that's how it felt. _'You have no  
idea. I just wish you could open your eyes,' _Harry thought. He new that he  
didn't have much of a competition with Chakotay, considering that the  
commander was already with Seven. He was just afraid that she would never see  
him as anything more than a friend.

Kathryn was about to say something when their meal was cut short. "All  
senior officers to the bridge," they heard Tuvok's voice on the intercom  
demand. The captain stood and went to change. "I'll see you on the bridge  
Harry," she said as she walked into her bedroom. Harry watched her go and  
took one more bite of his breadstick before getting up and heading back to his  
quarters to change as well.

"What's going on Tuvok?" the captain questioned as she headed to take  
his place at the Captain's Chair. Tuvok stood and faced her.

"We have picked up a Borg cube heading in our direction, Captain. They  
should be dropping out of subspace within thirty seconds." The captain nodded  
and Tuvok went back to his station as she resumed command.

"Red alert, raise shields," she ordered as Harry and Tom stepped onto the  
bridge after having run into each other on the way. "Tom evasive  
maneuvers!"

"Aye Captain," Tom replied as he sat at the helm, but it was too late.  
The cube dropped out of subspace and immediately started firing.

"Shields down to eighty-percent, seventy-six percent…" Tuvok hollered  
and the Captain was thrown on the floor as the ship continued to shake. Harry  
watched her fall and it took everything he had not to leave his station and  
run over to help her. She lifted herself up and back in her chair.

"Tom, get us out of here!" She called out, rubbing her temple for a  
moment where she could feel a trickle of blood seeping from its wound. She  
dropped her hand and could see the offending red color upon her fingertips.

"I'm trying. The warp drive isn't working," Tom hollered back as he  
worked the consol.

"Shields are down…" Tuvok shouted and it was then that Harry watched  
his Captain dematerializing.

"Captain!" He exclaimed in horror realizing what was happening. When she  
was gone Tuvok assumed command.

"Transporter room, the Captain has been beamed aboard the Borg vessel. Can  
you get a lock on her?"

"No sir. Their shields are blocking her signal," the transporter chief  
answered, desperately trying to get a lock on her Captain.

"Sir they're jumping into sub-space," Harry re-laid helplessly,  
watching as the Borg vessel disappeared along with their captain. It was then  
that Chakotay stepped onto the bridge.

"Where's the Captain?" He questioned, a sinking feeling developing when  
there was only silence and shocked stares at the view-screen.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N: This chapter has been Beta'd by: Lady Henrietta. Many thanks!**


	7. Taken

**Chapter Seven: **Taken

Captain Janeway opened her eyes and tried to move, but found she was bound to  
some kind of biobed. She tried not to panic as the face of a Borg drone  
hovered over her and place some kind of device on the side of her temple.

"Captain Janeway. Long time no see." Kathryn turned her head a little and  
her blood ran cold as she faced the Borg Queen.

"Why have you brought me here?" she demanded, not liking the smirk on the  
Queen's face.

"You should feel honored, Captain. You see, I am dying and I have chosen  
you to take my place." Kathryn felt fear pulse through her veins at the  
words. "My time has run out and your knowledge of the Federation will be an  
added bonus. Comply willingly and we'll leave Voyager alone for the rest of  
its journey." Janeway glared. She had learned not to trust the Borg to keep  
their word.

"No. My crew will come after me. They won't give me up without a  
fight," she remarked defiantly, angering the Queen.

"They will fail," the Queen said as she injected the captain with some  
kind of hypospray that made her instantly pass out. Her last thoughts were  
that of her crew. She prayed that they wouldn't come after her and would  
continue their journey home. But she also knew they wouldn't give her up  
that easily and that frightened her.

"Begin the assimilation…"

Meanwhile Harry was in the briefing room with the rest of the senior staff,  
all of whom wore sadness on their faces, not only Tom and Chakotay, but  
especially Harry. And Tuvok, even though he didn't show it, Harry knew he was  
just as upset as the rest of them.

He knew by the look on the Commander's face that he has already given up,  
and that angered Harry more than anything.

"Have you and Seven managed to track the Borg cube at all, Mr. Kim?"  
Chakotay asked. Harry felt so helpless.

"No Sir. We tried, but they must be too far away," he answered with  
tiredness in his voice. He had stayed up all night with Seven in Astromestrics  
to hopefully get a lock on the Borg cube that kidnapped their Captain.  
Chakotay nodded.

"I know this is difficult for all of you, but we must continue on our  
journey. It's what the Captain would've wanted."

"You mean just give up? She hasn't even been gone a day and you're  
already giving up!" Harry protested. He couldn't believe Chakotay of all  
people would give up on her that easily.

"You think I like this decision Mr. Kim? She is one of my closest  
friends"

"Yeah sure. A true friend wouldn't leave her feeling lonely and let someone  
else clean up their mess. You have no idea what she has been going through.  
And now you're just going to abandon her? What kind of friend are you?" Harry  
argued standing from his chair and leaned against the table glaring at  
Chakotay, who glared back with just as much venom.

"Harry calm down," Tom tried to warn, grabbing Harry's arm and forcing him to  
sit back down in the chair next to him while keeping a comforting hand on his  
shoulder. He knew Harry was hurting and he was afraid of a confrontation  
between him and the commander, which would only result with Harry being thrown  
in the brig and he didn't want that for his long time friend.

He knew how Harry was feeling. He wanted to go after the captain as well, but  
he also knew that she wouldn't want that.

"I forgive you. Your words Harry, but only because I know you are hurting  
just as much as everyone else is. We cannot go after the cube. As you said: we  
don't even know where it is and the captain may very well have been  
assimilated by now."

"That doesn't mean we just give up on her. If we get her back the Doctor  
can"

"Not another word Mr. Kim." Chakotay glared and looked around at everyone  
else. "Dismissed."

"But Sir…" Harry protested.

"No Harry. My decision is made. We continue on our journey. Dismissed."  
Harry stood, about to object again when Tom placed another warning hand on his  
shoulder.

"Come on, Harry," Tom remarked. Harry's shoulders sagged with defeat  
and he followed Tom out the door.

"Tom, help me. We have to convince Chakotay not to give up," Harry  
pleaded with his friend as they walked to the bridge.

"Chakotay is right, Harry. We don't even know if the Captain's, still  
the Captain. I don't like this any more than you do, but I do know that she  
wouldn't want us to put ourselves in danger by trying to rescue her," Tom  
said with sadness in his voice.

"So you agree with him? We just let her go?" Harry questioned. He'd  
never felt so helpless in all his life. Not even when he was first stranded in  
the Delta Quadrant had he felt so helpless and utterly alone.

"I'm sorry Harry," Tom said as he left his side and went to the helm.  
Harry saw Chakotay step on the bridge and headed for the turbo lift. He  
couldn't handle being near the commander right now and decided to go back to  
Astromestrics. Maybe there was something he had missed.

He heard the commander order Tom to set a course for the Alpha Quadrant as  
soon as Engineering got the Warp drive working again as the doors swished  
closed.

_She was walking through a Borg cube, feeling a sense of panic and fear. It  
appeared empty and it was very dark. 'How did I get here?' Seven thought,  
trying to find a way out. She felt trapped and alone._

"Seven." She gasped in fright as she turned around. 'No. It couldn't  
be.'

"Captain?" 

"Seven, help me. Help me." The captain's plea kept echoing inside her  
head. It got louder and louder until she couldn't handle the pain and she  
collapsed, holding her head in her hands.

"Captain, stop. You're hurting me." The pleading faded and she was  
embraced by darkness, but a set of numbers and symbols managed to get through  
to her.  
  
Seven's eye's snapped open and she stepped out of her regeneration  
chamber. "Computer, location of Ensign Kim," she requested, tapping her  
communicator.

"Ensign Kim, is in Astromestrics," the Computer replied. Seven left the  
Cargo Bay, and headed in that direction.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! My goal is to get al least a hundred of them by the time  
this story is finished. It is and probably will be my only novellength  
Janeway/Kim fic.  



	8. The Aftermath

**Chapter Eight: **The Aftermath

After Tom's shift had ended, he went back to his quarters to find B'Elanna,  
who had been ordered by the Doctor to take it easy for a few days, on the sofa  
feeding Miral. She didn't look too happy, but he could hardly blame her. He  
wasn't happy himself; he was miserable knowing they had to leave the captain  
behind. She looked up at him then and sniffed. "Damn hormones!" she exclaimed,  
wiping away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. Tom gave a slight chuckle  
at this and sat down beside his family, wrapping a protective arm around her  
shoulders.

"It's okay to be sad, B'Elanna. I think we're all feeling more than a little  
depressed at the moment," he said as she lolled her head on his shoulder.

"How's Harry taking it?" she asked, looking down at the precious life form  
she and Tom had created together in her arms. It only made her feel even more  
depressed. She felt so bad for Harry. She had been hoping that he and Kathryn  
would eventually get together and maybe even have a baby of their own. She and  
Tom had hopes that they would have a boy and that he and their precious Miral  
would get married one day, bringing their families even closer together, but  
that was next to impossible now.

"Not good. I had to restrain him from attacking Chakotay in the briefing  
room." B'Elanna looked surprised at this, but would have cheered Harry on.  
Chakotay deserved it for the way he had been treating the Captain recently and  
he didn't even stay with her the whole time in Sickbay to watch Miral be  
born.

"Poor, Harry. We really have to be there for him now Tom. It's practically  
our fault for his broken heart," B'Elanna said and Tom nodded.

"I know, but I think he needs some time alone to think about things," he  
replied and B'Elanna nodded tiredly. Tom kissed her forehead and gazed  
lovingly down at their baby, gently rubbing his finger against her cheek.

"Have you decided on a middle name yet?" B'Elanna asked. It was agreed  
earlier in her pregnancy that she'd choose the first name and he would pick  
the second. He had taken his time and she was glad he did. She already had an  
idea of what it was going to be.

Tom nodded with a small smile. "Kathryn. Miral Kathryn Paris, I think she  
would've liked that," he said and B'Elanna smiled and gazed up at him.

"I know she would've, Tom. I love it," she said. He smiled sadly bringing his  
lips down to hers for a soft and tender kiss.

Meanwhile, Harry made his way to his quarters after Seven had told him he  
should get some rest and that she'd take over for him. He was pretty tired  
and he knew that he would be no good to the captain, dead on his feet.

He entered his bedroom and sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands,  
trying desperately not to let his emotions get the better of him. He missed  
her so much already. He didn't know how he could handle not having her  
around. He didn't know how and he didn't know when, but somewhere along  
this journey he had fallen in love with her. It only took a shove from Tom  
Paris in the right direction for him to realize it.

He vowed that he would get her back. He just had to. She was a part of him  
and always would be. He didn't care about their ranks or ages anymore, as  
Seven would say all those petty excuses seemed irrelevant to him now. He loved  
her and was going to tell her so, if they by some miracle ever manage to get  
her back. He knew there was a good chance that she didn't return his love,  
but it was better than never knowing how she felt at all.

Seven smiled in triumph as she managed to track the Borg cube, hiding out  
inside some Nebula. She estimated she could reach it in about a week using the  
Delta Flyer. She knew the captain was on it. She decided not to tell Ensign  
Kim about the vision she thought she had in case she was wrong and get his  
hopes up, when she had first entered Astromestrics. She still didn't want to  
tell him or the rest of the crew. She wanted to this on her own. She felt she  
owed it to the captain to be the one to rescue her. Seven knew she had hurt  
her by not telling her about the relationship with Chakotay, and she wanted to  
make amends. The captain meant a great deal to her. She was her role model and  
mother figure in some fashion.

She wrote separate letters for Chakotay, the Doctor and one for Harry, incase  
she didn't come back. She didn't want to see Chakotay because she couldn't  
lie to him and knew that he'd try to talk her out of this, but it was  
something she had to do.

She left Astromestrics and made sure Chakotay wasn't there before heading  
back to the Cargo Bay to get the equipment she needed on her way to the Delta  
Flyer. She ran into Tuvok along the way. He raised an eyebrow at the luggage  
she was carrying.

"Tuvok," she said hoping that he wouldn't see what she was about to do and  
give her away. But then she thought that maybe she did need some help and she  
could use someone at tactical. "Come with me."

Tuvok followed Seven to the Delta Flyer and she set her luggage down at the  
entrance facing him. "I had a vision. The Captain was asking me for help and I  
believe I have found the Borg cube she is on. We have to help her, and I know  
Chakotay isn't willing to put the rest of the crew in danger by doing so."

"Have you estimated how long it will take to reach this cube?" Tuvok asked in  
pure Vulcan fashion.

"Yes. It should take us a week using the Flyers top Warp speed," Seven  
answered and Tuvok nodded.

"I should report this to the Commander, but I won't, because I know how much  
this is affecting the crew. My experience in the past with this type of  
situation has taught me compassion. I will accompany you," he remarked. Seven  
nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, Commander. I could use someone at tactical," she said, haulling  
her luggage in the Flyer with Tuvok following behind her. He went to his  
station as Seven set the luggage aside and used his codes to fool Voyager's  
sensors, so they wouldn't know that they were gone until someone noticed the  
Flyer or one of them missing.

Seven sat at the helm and started the engines, before the shuttle bay doors  
raised. "Tuvok," she said looking back at him. He looked up at her in  
question. "Thank you." He nodded and went back to prepare for launch.  
She gave him the tiniest of smiles and went back to the helm.

"Shuttle Bay's doors are open. Preparing for launch," she started the engines  
and hoped that Chakotay would forgive her as they left the protection of  
Voyager's shuttle bay.

About an hour later after the Flyer was long gone, Chakotay entered the Cargo  
Bay hoping to find Seven there, but she wasn't. He hit his communicator.  
"Computer, location of Seven of Nine..?"

"Seven of Nine is not aboard the ship," the Computer answered and Chakotay  
was suddenly filled with fear about what could've happened. He hit his  
Communicator again.

"Seven this is Chakotay. Answer me." No answer he lowered his head and left  
the Cargo Bay and began his search for her. He prayed he wasn't about to  
lose her. He already lost Kathryn and he didn't think he could handle losing  
someone else important to him. He told himself to calm down, that she was fine  
and that he was just over reacting.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: I first planned on Tom and Seven being the ones to save the Captain,  
instead of Tuvok and Seven, but it just didn't seem fit, anyway, I hope I  
made the right choice.

**This Chapter has been Beta'd by: 'Lady Henrietta'. Thanks again!  
**


	9. Missing

**Chapter Nine: **Missing

Chakotay searched for Seven for a few hours before deciding to call a staff  
meeting. He looked up as Tom entered. Harry arrived a few minutes later. They  
waited for Tuvok, which the commander found odd, considering that the Vulcan  
was never late for anything. Chakotay waited five more minutes for the Vulcan  
to show up before tapping his communicator. "Computer, location of  
Commander, Tuvok."

"Commander Tuvok is not aboard the ship." Chakotay raised his head and  
stared at Tom and Harry, puzzled. They gave him equally confused looks.

"Where was Commander Tuvok's last reported position?" Chakotay  
questioned the Computer.

"Commander, Tuvok's last reported position was Shuttle Bay Two," the  
Computer replied.

"And Seven of Nine's, last reported position?" he asked, getting a  
sinking suspicion.

"Seven of Nine's last reported position was Shuttle Bay Two." The  
commander sighed.

"The Delta Flyer?" Tom mentioned, straightening up a bit leaning his  
elbows on the table.

"Computer is the Delta Flyer still in shuttle bay two?"

"Negative," the Computer relayed. Chakotay looked at Tom and Harry,  
knowing what he had to do. "Harry, I want you two to track the Flyer. We  
can't lose two senior officers."

"You just want to go after Seven," Harry muttered under his breath. Tom  
gave him a warning look.

"What was that, Ensign? If you have something you'd like to say to me go  
right ahead." The commander didn't like Harry's attitude. He knew the  
kid was hurting, but this had gone too far.

"No Sir," Harry replied with a glare. Chakotay narrowed his eyes at the  
ensign for a moment.

"Good. Inform me when you two have something. Dismissed." Harry quickly  
made his exit. Tom sighed as he stood watching him leave and lowered his head.  
He was about to follow him out when Chakotay called him.

"Tom, wait a second." Tom turned around as the commander walked up to  
him. "You're closer to Harry than anyone else is aboard this ship. I know  
he isn't taking the Captain's absence very well, but he's going a little  
over board. Do you have any idea why he seems so hostile with me?"

"It's not really my place to say, Chakotay. Just don't be too hard him.  
There's a reason why he's taking it harder than the rest of us are and why  
he's so hostile towards you. You're a smart guy, I'm sure you can figure  
it out on your own." Tom left the commander questioning the reason behind  
his Operation's Officer recent hostility and hoping that they'd get Seven  
and Tuvok back in one piece.

Tom followed Harry to Astromestrics and they began to scan the area for the  
Delta Flyer. They had been there for about half an hour, not uttering a word,  
until finally Tom couldn't take the silence.

"Harry. You okay?" Tom asked, realizing it was a stupid question, but he  
was concerned about his best friend.

Harry looked up and Tom felt sorry for him. He looked as if he hasn't had  
very much sleep. His eyes were a bit puffy and he had a cup of black coffee  
set on the side. 'The Captain's favorite,' Tom remembered sadly. He  
hoped that Harry wasn't about to pick up one of the Captain's bad  
habit's.

"No," he simply answered then went back to the consol.

"Harry."

Harry hit his consol. "Got them." He then slapped his communicator.

"Kim to Chakotay, I've got them Commander. They're about twenty hours  
ahead of us, if we keep on our current path."

"Thank you Ensign, Chakotay out." The transmission ended and Harry turned  
to Tom.

"Sorry. You were saying something?" Harry asked as he made his way  
towards the exit. Tom followed him.

"I was wondering if you'd care to join me and B'Elanna for dinner  
tonight. You haven't had much of a chance to spend any time with your  
goddaughter," Tom offered. Harry nodded as they walked down the corridor.

"I'll be there."

"Good. See you in an hour then," Tom responded as he turned a corner.  
Harry watched him go thinking what a good friend he had, but also felt just a  
little jealous because his friend had the family he will probably never have.  
He sighed and decided to go to his quarters to relax until then.

About an hour later, Harry chimed Tom and B'Elanna's doorbell. It was a  
few seconds before Tom answered and ushered him inside. He found B'Elanna  
sitting on the couch holding Miral. "Hello Starfleet." She smiled and  
stood then made her way before him. She offered him the baby and he slowly  
took Miral out of her mother's arms and gently rocked her back and fourth in  
his.

"I don't think I've ever told you, but I've always liked hearing you  
call me that," he said, giving B'Elanna a smile. She smiled back and made  
her way to the dinner table. Harry followed after her and sat on the chair  
across from Tom and B'Elanna. Tom placed the salad and steak on the table  
before sitting down besides his wife.

"Dig in," he said, already cutting up his steak. Harry had trouble eating  
with a baby in his arms, but somehow managed.

After Harry was done he said he'd put Miral in her crib so they could  
finish eating. They nodded and Harry made his way to the Nursery. "Here we  
are," he remarked, slowly putting her down and covering her with the tiny  
quilt that he knew Kathryn had made for her. She had given it to B'Elanna at  
the baby shower not too long ago. He sighed sadly knowing she was probably  
never going to see her goddaughter or any of them again. He was lucky to be  
surrounded by friends, but she was all alone and that's what upset him the  
most. Who knew what the Borg had done to her? It frightened him to even think  
about it.

He stared back down at the baby and caressed her forehead. "When you're  
older, I'll tell you all about your Godmother. She was an amazing woman."  
He smiled as the baby blinked her eyes and made a gurgling sound. "Goodnight  
little one," he said as he moved away from the crib and turned off the  
lights before exiting the nursery. He hollered to the kitchen and informed Tom  
and B'Elanna that he was leaving. They said goodbye and he went back to his  
quarters.

He changed and climbed into bed, requesting, "Computer, dim the lights,"  
before closing his eyes.

_Harry was walking passed several Borg regeneration chambers, but they were  
empty. He knew that he was on a Borg vessel, but didn't know how he got  
there. Walking into some kind of room, he saw a shadowy figure hunched down in  
a corner. The figure was bald and looked just like any other Borg drone,  
the only difference with this one is that it appeared to be sad and lonely.  
The figure looked up and Harry's heart froze. _

"Harry."

Harry awoke with a start breathing heavily. "It was just a dream," he  
told himself as he lay back down folding his hands across his stomach staring  
up the dark ceiling. 'She hasn't been assimilated,' Harry thought,  
knowing that he was lying to himself and knowing that he wasn't about to get  
any more sleep tonight. He had experienced the same nightmare ever since the  
captain was taken. It was different each time and he had not gotten much sleep  
as a result, causing him to be rather irritable. 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile for this update, but I'm sending the chapters to my Beta reader from now on to be corrected first before I post them. You can thank her too for the story. It wouldn't be as good without her. **

**This chapter has been beta'd by: 'Lady Henrietta.' Thanks again!  
**


	10. Crossing the Line

**A/N: I'm really nervous about this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think? **

**Chapter Ten: **Crossing the Line

Seven and Tuvok had been flying the Delta Flyer for almost two days, in  
relative silence, when suddenly Voyager dropped out of subspace and hovered  
above them.

"They are opening communications," Tuvok reported, causing Seven to sigh.  
She should have known Chakotay would come after her.

"Open communications," she told him and the Vulcan nodded before doing  
so. Chakotay appeared on the view screen with Tom Paris by his side. She could  
tell he was not pleased by her rash behavior, but she had to try and rescue  
the captain.

"Seven, Tuvok, you both better have a good reason for taking the Delta  
Flyer and deciding to go on a joy ride. Return the Flyer to Shuttle Bay Two  
immediately then report to me in the captain's ready room. Chakotay out."  
The transmission ended and Seven reluctantly surrendered.

"Returning The Delta Flyer to Shuttle Bay Two," she reported as she  
maneuvered the Flyer, preparing to dock with the shuttle bay.

Once inside, Tuvok sensed Seven's disappointment as they exited the Flyer  
and he squeezed her shoulder to give her a small bit of comfort as he said,  
"It was worth the effort." She nodded with a small smile and they  
continued to the captain's ready room.

They stepped on the bridge to find Tom sitting in the commander's chair. He  
noticed them and stood as they neared. "It's good to have you guys back.  
Chakotay's in the ready room and he's not a happy camper," he warned  
giving Seven a 'don't take what he says too seriously,' expression.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Seven replied as she made her way to the ready  
room with Tuvok in toe. She chimed the doorbell, and the Commander called them  
in. They entered and Seven knew Lt. Paris was correct. He was indeed not a  
'Happy Camper' as he had put it. He looked up and she could feel the anger  
radiating off him.

"Well. Would someone care to explain?" he asked as he made his way before  
them.

"I take full responsibility for this incident commander. I was the one who used  
my command codes to fool Voyager's sensors. I am prepared to except the  
consequences for my actions."

"Noble Tuvok," Chakotay replied with a little tilt of his head and  
continued, "but the question I really want to know is, why?" he asked  
shifting his stare to Seven. She knew she couldn't lie to him, but maybe she  
could convince him to go after the captain. Even with the feeling that it was  
most likely a futile attempt, she wasn't one to quit something once she had  
put her mind to it. The crew needed its captain.

"I asked him to come along, Commander. I have located the cube that Captain  
Janeway is on. She spoke to me through the link while I was regenerating and  
asked me for help. I believe she is alone, I can't explain how, but I felt  
her loneliness. I knew you were not willing to put the crew in danger so I  
decided to go after her myself. I owe it to her," Seven answered. The  
commander sighed, his anger ebbing away, replaced with concern and his love  
for her. He was just glad she was alright and he now had a sense of rekindled  
hope that they may get the captain back. He wanted so badly to believe her.

"I understand why you didn't come to me with this information, but are  
you positive it wasn't just a dream? How can you be so sure that the Borg  
aren't luring us into some kind of trap?"

"It was not a dream. She is waiting for us, Commander. We have to help her  
Chakotay. We owe it to her," she pleaded touching his arm.

Chakotay looked into Seven's deep whirl pool of blue eyes and sighed. He  
couldn't refuse her anything. "Give Tom the coordinates of the Cube."  
Seven nodded as she and Tuvok followed him to the bridge

Once on the bridge, Chakotay looked up to Operations and nodded at Harry, who  
gave him a puzzled look. "Yellow alert, Tom set a course for the coordinates  
Seven just gave you," he ordered. He returned to his command chair as Tuvok  
made his way to tactical.

"Course laid in and set," Tom replied looking up.

"We're getting the Captain back. Warp 9. Engage."

"Aye Sir," Tom smiled and stepped on it.

Harry smiled knowing they were going after the captain. 'Hold on Kathryn.  
We're coming,' he thought as Voyager jumped into subspace.

A lone figure stepped into the only working regenerator in the Queen's  
chamber. She felt weak and needed to regenerate. She looked down at the dead  
bodies of several Borg drones. Once she had become Queen, for some reason they  
had failed to suppress her humanity and individualism. In one cry, one  
thought, she had killed them all. Not just one, not just the ones on this  
single cube, she had killed all Borg everywhere, as if setting off a massive  
selfdestruct command. She felt satisfied that the Universe was now free from  
this scourge.

She made contact with Seven in hopes that Voyager would come after her. She  
knew it was selfish, but she didn't want to be alone. She missed Voyager,  
her friends, and Harry. She found herself thinking a lot about him as she sat  
alone. She knew her crew must be grieving over her, but he must be taking her  
absence the hardest, considering how close they had recently become. She  
missed him and couldn't deny that she felt more for him now than just simple  
friendship. She closed her eyes and felt the regenerator doing its job.

Voyager dropped out of Subspace as they approached the nebula. "I am  
detecting the presence of a Borg Cube, Commander," Harry informed looking up  
momentarily.

"Just one?" the Commander asked standing.

"Yes sir," Harry replied going back to his console. "I'm not  
detecting anymore Borg vessels in the vicinity."

"Any life signs, Tuvok?"

"I am detecting one life sign. It is human, located near the center of the  
cube," Tuvok replied.

Chakotay turned to Seven next to him, who raised her eyebrow as if to say,  
'I told you so.' He hit the communicator. "Chakotay, to transporter  
room, can you get a lock on the human life sign and beam it directly to  
sickbay?"

"Yes sir, I've got the lock, transporting. Life sign has been  
successfully transported to sickbay," the transporter chief replied on the  
other end.

"Understood, Chakotay out," the commander replied. "Tuvok you have the  
bridge, I'll be in sickbay," he ordered as he made his way to the turbo  
lift, Seven followed.

"Commander, permission to accompany you?" Harry requested also making his  
way to the turbo lift. Chakotay saw the look in the ensigns eyes and nodded. Harry  
smiled briefly and followed Seven and the commander in the turbo lift.

They entered sickbay and found the Doctor scanning a Borg drone, who was  
sitting up looking up at him. She turned to them then and Chakotay let out a  
breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Kathryn?"

"I know, I look hideous, but I'm me," she replied and looked back at  
the Doctor for conformation.

"Besides being part Borg, you're defiantly the old Captain Janeway we all  
know and love, although I can't see how it's possible," the Doctor  
replied as he lowered the scanner. "Though I can remove some of the external  
machinery, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to remove the machinery within  
you Captain. I am sorry."

"Don't be Doctor, it's not your fault, I guess it's something I'll  
just have to learn to live with, "she replied trying put on the brave face,  
but Harry knew it killed her.

"I can replace your hair follicles and regrow your hair; I'll have you  
looking like yourself in no time." Janeway nodded as she turned to Harry  
knowing they needed to talk.

"Thank you Doctor. I need a few minutes alone with Harry." The Doctor  
nodded and returned to his office.

"We'll speak later. It's good to have you back Kathryn," Chakotay  
said now realizing why Harry had been so hostile towards him. He could see the  
look in the young man's eyes, who was not so young anymore, as he made his way to her bedside.

He was in love with her and saw him as threat to that love.

He looked at Kathryn and saw the same love  
in her eyes as he approached. 'I'll be darned. You better not hurt her Mr.  
Kim or you'll have me to deal with, I'll have to have a chat with you  
about this later,' he thought as he followed Seven out.

Once they were alone, Harry couldn't stop himself from slowly taking her  
hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I can't believe how much I've  
missed you these past several days, Kathryn. I never stopped hoping that  
we'd eventually get you back, but I've had my doubts and it hurt." She  
shyly took her hand back and lowered her head and remembered how alone she  
felt while stranded on that cube

"I've had a lot of time alone to think while stranded on that cube.  
I've missed you, more than I could've imagined and it scared me that I'd  
never see you again. I've been thinking about what Tom and B'Elanna were  
trying to do and realized that they were right. I do need someone. I need  
someone who understands me and loves me for me. I need you Harry, I, I,"  
she sighed looking up and gazed into his eyes. 'Why is it so hard for me to  
say those three simple words?' She thought and stared into his eyes with all  
the love she felt for him.

Harry's eyes sparkled as he waited for her next words. "I have fallen for  
you, Harry Kim." Harry's smile widened as he pulled her to him for a hug  
without caring about the Borg machinery on the outside that had yet to be  
removed. He realized how good it felt to hold her in his arms. He rubbed her  
back as he initiated the kiss, it was soft and tender.

'Just like Harry,' Kathryn thought as she smiled against his lips  
thinking she was never going to let this one this one get away.

Harry pulled slightly back as she laid her head down on his shoulder enjoying  
the closeness she had not felt with anyone for a long time.

"I love you too Kathryn." She smiled and this time she initiated the  
kiss, only this time it was full of more passion, promise and love.

"Kathy, Kathy, Kathy, and I had really been rooting for, Tattoo Man."  
Kathryn groaned. 'That man has the worst possible timing.' She thought as  
she pulled away from Harry. She turned and glared up at the tall figure who has just interupted their special moment.

"What can you possibly want now, Q?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Please review, as I've said before, I'm really nervous about this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**This chapter has been Beta'd by 'Lady Henrietta'. Thanks again! I'm glad you liked it.  
**


	11. Second Chance

**A/N: Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews fellow authors! They mean a lot and I hope they keep coming. They make me want to continue the story. **

**Chapter Eleven:** Second Chance

"What can you possibly want now Q?" Kathryn questioned.

Q eyed Harry curiously and the other man glared at him as if telling him to  
back off. Q then turned to Janeway with a grin.

"He's a little young for you isn't he?" he questioned, then snapped  
his fingers and Kathryn found herself back in her bedroom with Q standing off  
to the side. She felt prickles at the base of her neck and reached up a hand  
to feel her hair. Her eyes widened a little bit as she moved to the restroom  
mirror only to find no external Borg machinery on the outside of her body, nor  
did she feel any within. It was as if she had never been assimilated at all.  
She turned to Q with narrowed eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Q?"

"Let's just say my debt to you has now been repaid. After all, you did  
help my son to become an outstanding member of the Q Continuum. You were never  
taken by the Borg or assimilated. I created this little fantasy in hopes that  
you would realize your feelings for a, certain, Commander Chakotay and then  
act on them. Imagine my surprise when you realized them for someone else, a  
lowly Ensign no less."

Kathryn glared at Q for the insult and replied. "Harry is not lowly. He's  
a fine officer and a far better man than you will ever be."

"That hurts Kathy, real deep. I thought you would show more gratitude." Q  
wiped away a pretend tear.

"Oh please!" She crossed her arms against her chest and asked. "So what  
you're telling me is that these past several days never happened?"

"Brilliant wasn't it? Now that you realize your feelings, I do hope that  
you will act on them and have some fun for a change, even if it isn't with,  
Tattoo Man." Kathryn smiled a little as she remembered the kiss she shared  
with the illusionary Harry. Even if it wasn't real, Kathryn still felt the  
heat of passion from the kiss. She knew that Q meant no harm and that he was  
actually trying to do her a favor, but she still did not like to be played  
around with as if she were his personal pet.

"I appreciate what you tried to do Q, but did you ever consider just  
talking to me about it?"

"Now where would be the fun in that?" he replied with mischievous eyes as  
he continued. "I better get going, you're about to have company. I hope  
you take into consideration, what I said. Ta." He waved his hand and  
disappeared in a flash of blue.

Kathryn watched him go and wondered who she was supposed to have for company.  
The door bell chimed just as she walked into the dining area and found the  
pasta and everything set on the table, just the way it was before Harry showed  
up that day she was taken by the Borg. No scratch that. It was Q. None of that  
happened. 'You never even kissed Harry, just act normal. You don't want to  
scare him off on the first date. Scratch that. This isn't even a date.  
It's just dinner with a friend.' She wondered if she should even tell him  
how  
she felt now.

She didn't know if he returned those feelings and she was scared of  
rejection. She also feared the crew's reaction and breaking Star Fleet  
Protocols. If she got too close to a member of her crew, too attached, it  
could interfere with her rational ability to make command decisions. What if  
she had to order him to his death one day if they were together? She didn't  
think she would be able to do it. She loved him, that much she now knew for  
sure, but could she act on that love? She didn't know now.

It was actually a relief that the kiss she had shared with Harry had been  
nothing more than an illusion created by Q. Though if felt wonderful, she  
didn't think she could handle that sort of relationship right now. It was  
too soon and she now had a second chance to back off a little. She still  
wanted his friendship, which meant more to her than anything.

The door bell chimed again interrupting her thoughts.

"Enter." She perked up and placed the plate of breadsticks on the table  
just as Harry entered.

"Smells delicious." She turned to the doorway and admired Harry out of  
uniform. He was just so damn gorgeous, especially in that Dark Green shirt and  
black jeans. She hoped that she wasn't blushing.

"Thanks!" She indicated for him to take a seat. He sat across from her  
and smiled briefly. 'Don't smile at me like that Ensign. You're  
weakening my resolve.' She thought as she returned the smile.

"You're welcome Captain," he replied with another one of those darn  
smiles.

'This was going to be harder than I thought.' Kathryn then poured him a  
glass of wine and lifted hers up for a toast.

They ate in relative silence, not knowing that each was on the other's mind  
and kept stealing glances at one another, but would look away before the other  
could see.

Eventually, the meal ended and Kathryn showed Harry the door.

"It was a wonderful evening Harry. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kathryn," she smiled at the use of her name. It was  
the first time in seven years that the real Harry had said it without any  
hesitation. She stopped smiling however when she noticed that he had made no  
attempt to leave. He just stood there gazing down into her eyes. He began to  
lean in. Time seemed to slow down. 'Oh my god, he's going to kiss me! Why  
aren't you stopping him? Damn it Kathryn!' Just as it seemed as if he was  
going capture her lips with his, he seemed to have changed his mind and gave  
her a small peck on the cheek instead.

"Goodnight," he smiled as he pulled away and left. The door closed after  
him and Kathryn leaned her back against the wall, shutting her eyes.

'That was too damn close. Look at what you've gotten yourself into  
Kathryn. How can you be just friends with Harry when you feel for him the way  
you do? Maybe I should just back off completely. It will save both of us a  
bunch of heartache in the long run,' she thought just as Q decided to pay  
her another visit.

"Now Kathy, why can't you shut up that conscience of yours and just take  
what you know you want? I know he wants you just as bad. It was written all  
over the poor guy's face." Kathryn opened her eyes to find Q standing a  
few feet away from her and gave him a look that told him to shut up.

"I'm not like you Q. I can't throw caution to the wind just because I  
want something. I have to think of the consequences first. I have a ship full  
of people that I'm responsible for. I can't play favorites."

"What a shame, because I think you two would make an adorable pair. He's  
quite a handsome young fellow isn't he? No wonder you have fallen for  
him." Kathryn smiled at this.

"He's more then handsome Q. He's a sweet and kind man as well as a  
brilliant officer," she explained.

"Oh bore me with the details. I'm afraid I have to go for now dearest  
Kathy, but I shall return." He waved his hand at her again and disappeared  
once more.

She smiled after him, as much as she hated to admit it. She actually liked Q.  
God she hated to admit it.

She shook her head and decided to clean up the dining room before getting  
ready for bed. 'That man is an impossible little twerp, but you couldn't  
help but like him. I bet even Captain Jean Luke Picard, secretly likes the  
annoying devil.'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**  
**A/N: I've decided to slow the story down a bit. I hope I did okay?**

**This chapter has been beta'd by: Lady Henrietta. Thanks again!**


	12. Weird

**Chapter Twelve: **Weird

After Harry had left the captain's quarters, he returned to his own and  
prepared for bed. He climbed in under the covers, but found he couldn't  
sleep, because images of him doing things he knew shouldn't be doing with  
her flashed across his eyelids.

He opened his eyes and tossed aside the covers with a groan,_ 'Stupid Tom  
and his idiotic ideas. Look at what they've done to me, now I can't  
sleep,' _he thought as he sat and decided to go bug Tom, since it was his  
fault for his sleeplessness.

He dressed in his uniform and left his quarters. Then he chimed Tom's  
doorbell and he answered it a few minutes later as he rubbed the brim of his  
eye with his finger tiredly and yawned.

"Harry. Why are you up so late? It's two thirty in the morning," he  
probed, inviting him inside with another yawn, but Harry shook his head and  
remained standing in the doorway glaring at him. .

"Take a wild guess. It's entirely your fault you know," he accused as  
he folded his arms across his chest with a small huff.

"What's my fault?" Tom asked, trying sound innocent. Harry glared even  
more. _'You know damn well.'  
_  
"It's your fault I can't sleep, because you just had to get me started  
thinking about our Captain as something more. Now I can't get her off my  
mind and it's entirely your fault." He glowered at the smile Tom gave him.  
"You think it's funny?"

"No. I think it's cute! It's about damn time too that at least one of  
you realizes how you feel. Now we just need to get the Captain to come  
around," Tom replied. Harry threw up his hands, frustrated.

"She doesn't love me that way Tom. It hurts and it's your fault," he  
cried. Tom sighed with sympathy for his friend.

"Did she tell you that?"

"No. She didn't have to. We had dinner tonight… as friends," he  
clarified so Tom didn't get too excited. "I, I nearly kissed her  
afterwards, but I could see in her eyes that she didn't want me to, she  
looked scared, and so I chickened out."

"You were going to kiss her? Damn Harry, I didn't think you had it in  
you," Tom replied, sounding amazed and proud of him that he was actually  
willing to take a risk like that. Harry blushed.

"Yeah, well. I learned from the best." He sighed and was going to  
continue when little Miral decided she wanted her father's attention and  
started wailing. He smiled at Tom, who looked towards his bedroom as  
B'Elanna called for him.

"Well, I guess your little one wants your attention now, so I'll let you  
get back to your family. Goodnight Tom." He made to leave when Tom called  
after him.

"Harry."

He turned back around wondering what his friend wanted.

Tom saw the loneliness in Harry's eyes and it pained him. He just wanted  
for someone he thought of as a brother to be happy. "When are you going to  
start a family of your own? Our kid needs a play mate."

'Probably never, because the woman he wanted most didn't want him and  
it's not as if there were many fish in the sea, for the picking aboard the  
ship at the moment, everyone was pretty much already taken by now.' he  
recalled as he gave Tom another little smile and repeated. "Goodnight  
Tom." He then left and Tom let him go this time.

Tom watched his friend walk away and sighed as he let the doors to his  
quarters swish close after him. He smiled toward the bedroom and returned to  
his family, sitting next to them on the bed.

"Who was at the door?" B'Elanna asked as she cradled Miral in her arms,  
who stopped crying as she saw her father sitting next them and reached out for  
one his fingers.

"It was Harry. I guess he and the Captain had a little incident tonight,"  
he answered as he let his daughter hold onto his finger with a tiny smile down  
at her.

He sounded a little depressed to B'Elanna, who gave him an encouraging look  
to continue. He gave her a smile for the encouragement. "He and the Captain  
had dinner tonight and he was going to kiss her afterward, but he said that  
she looked scared and he chickened out."

B'Elanna gasped. "You're kidding! He actually was going to kiss  
her?"

Tom laughed. "My words exactly," he replied before looking depressed once  
more. "He said that she looked scared, not repulsed by the idea of kissing  
him. I think she's just scared of falling in love because of those damn  
Starfleet Protocols that she's held onto all these years."

B'Elanna scowled. "I don't think it's fair. I never understood, nor  
liked those damn protocols. You can't help who you fall in love with." She  
sighed and Tom wrapped an arm around her shoulders, as he made himself more  
comfortable next to her.

"I know," he replied as he kissed the side of her head and gazed down at  
their little miracle.

"What are we going do?" she asked sounding as depressed as he felt. He  
shook his head.

"I don't know. I think we should just let Harry take it from here. I know  
him. He won't let her get away that easily. He's scared now, but he  
doesn't let those he loves slip through his fingers without putting up a  
good fight first."

"You're right, he doesn't." B'Elanna replied, recalling the disease  
incident along with the many others.

Tom smiled at her, knowing what she was thinking and kissed her gently on the  
lips before returning his attention to his daughter. "Don't worry, I'm  
sure you'll get a play mate soon enough."

B'Elanna smiled at her husband as she relaxed next to him. She couldn't  
believe how much she loved and adored him. She wished that Kathryn would open  
up and share the same experience with Harry. It would be so perfect. She just  
knew they could make each other very happy.

Meanwhile, Harry had just returned to his quarters and went to the  
replicator.

"Coffee, black!" he ordered. He couldn't sleep and 'it worked for the  
Captain,' he thought, taking a sip as he made his way to his desk. He set  
aside the coffee cup and took out his clarinet while putting up his feet,  
relaxing into the chair. He decided to work on the solo he had been composing  
for the past few months. It was for Kathryn's birthday, which was coming up  
next month. He wanted to do something special for her and wanted it to be  
perfect.

"Well isn't that just sweet of you," a voice said sarcastically behind  
him. Harry turned his chair around and found Q standing a few feet away from  
him. He glared at him; he had never liked that man. He knew that Q was nothing  
but trouble after trying to impregnate the captain and nearly getting her  
killed. That seemed like a lifetime ago now. He felt anger along with a pang  
of jealousy and quickly stood, staring him down.

"What do you want Q? Whatever it is, you can forget it," he retorted. Q  
threw up his hands dramatically as if to surrender.

"Hey! I'm just here to help you out, little man. You seem as if you're  
going to need it. Kathy is rather stubborn, I'm afraid." Harry gritted his  
teeth, eyes ablaze.

"I don't need your help and don't call me, little man, and what about  
her? You better leave her alone Q," he threatened ,clenching his fist at  
sides, giving him a look that would've had anyone else turning tail and  
run.

"Hey! You've got nothing to fear from me little man. Kathy and I were  
over a long time ago." Q grinned. He just loved to get under peoples' skin  
and he was sure that this one was going to be loads of fun to play with.

"There was never anything between the two of you, so don't act as if  
there were. You're just making a fool of yourself," Harry reminded still  
glowering, folding his arms across his chest as if to challenge Q to say  
otherwise.

Q raised his eyebrows at the other man, surprised at his challenge. The  
little man was braver than he thought.

Q was many things, but he wasn't a liar. Yep! He was going to have loads of  
fun with this one.

"You've caught me, but back to the reason why I'm here. As I've said  
before, Kathy is rather stubborn and if you want a relationship with her,  
which I know you do, you're going to have to be the one to sweep her off her  
feet. You're quite a handsome young fellow, so we have no problems with the  
looks department."

_'Did Q just call me handsome? And he's trying to give me advice about  
woman, the Captain to be exact, like he's my father or something?' _Harry  
shook his head. _'This is just weird'.  
_  
"Life is weird little man," Q mentioned as if reading his thoughts and  
Harry continued to glare at him.

"I told you not to call me that."

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**We havn't seen the last of Q. He's going to be poping up a lot in my story. **

**He's my second favorite Star Trek character, Data is my first. **

**This chapter has been beta'd by: 'Lady Henrietta' Thanks again!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. A Little Closer

**Chapter Thirteen: **A Little Closer

"I told you not to call me that."

"Fine, but if I promise not to call you 'little man' anymore, will you  
at least try?" Q asked, staring Harry straight in the eyes as he folded his  
arms across his chest.

Q just wanted for the godmother of his child to have a happily ever after,  
somehow. Even though he was considered a jerk, for lack of a better word, he  
really did care, though he would never admit to it out loud. 'That would be  
the day,' he thought as he waited for Harry's answer.

"Try what?" Harry didn't like where Q was going with this. He just  
wanted Q to leave him alone and glared as the other man snorted at him.

"Why, getting Kathy to be your mate of course." Harry worked his mouth  
trying to form words, but the word, 'mate' kept running through his head.

"The Captain and I are just friends and our relationship is none of your  
business Q, so just stay out of it," he warned as he walked up to Q staring  
him down wanting him to just go away.

He didn't like Q trying to fix him up with the Captain. Tom was bad enough.  
'If it's meant to be, it'll just happen.' He wanted to take things  
slow. He was going to kiss her and she was scared. She obviously wasn't  
ready for that kind of relationship right now and he didn't want to try too  
hard and only end up pushing her away in the long run.

"No promises, I'll be seeing you around, little man," Q grinned as the  
'little man' glowered at him and then Q snapped his fingers.

Harry sighed after Q had disappeared and tapped his comm. badge, "Kim to  
Tuvok." He didn't want to disturb the Captain at this late hour in case  
she was asleep. 'She needs her rest.' He knew that Tuvok was a night owl,  
so to speak.

"Go ahead, Ensign Kim," Tuvok replied on the other end, not sounding a  
bit tired. He envied the Vulcan's ability to go for days without sleep.

"I've just had a visit from Q, and I have a good feeling he'll be  
back," Harry warned, knowing an increase in security wouldn't do any good  
against Q, but it was his duty to report anything out of the ordinary.

"Thank you Ensign. Tuvok out," the other end cut out and Harry yawned as  
his eyelids felt heavy. He put his clarinet away and coffee mug back into the  
replicator before heading to bed.

The next morning, Kathryn walked into the mess hall and found Harry sitting  
at his usual table, alone. She felt her face heat up as she stared at him for  
a moment and prayed no one noticed as she went to the replicator to get her  
usual beverage, then turned and made her way over to Harry's table. She knew  
that he was going to kiss her last night and wanted to know why he changed his  
mind at the last second.

Harry didn't have to look up to know that she was approaching and  
smiled, glad to know that she wasn't angry with him for almost kissing her  
last night and still wanted to be around him.

"Hey," she smiled and he smiled back as she pulled out a chair and sat  
across from him. 'She has the most beautiful smile,' he thought as she  
glanced down at the table and back up. 'Is she blushing?' "Harry, last  
night, when you were, you know, why didn't you go through it?" Harry  
blushed madly as he himself stared down at the table's surface as if it were  
the most fascinating thing in the universe

He gathered enough courage to return her stare and got lost her lovely blue  
eyes. He had to look away again in order to get his mouth to work, "because  
you didn't want me to."

Kathryn felt bad, but also touched knowing that Harry wanted to kiss her but  
didn't because he understood her reluctance. She sighed. "I'm sorry  
Harry. I didn't mean to push you away. Everything was just happening so fast  
and I was overwhelmed. Harry, I care about you, probably more than I should.  
Whatever happens between us? Let it happen naturally. I don't want to lose  
you as a friend. You're the most important person in my life right now and I  
need you."

"You're very important to me and I care about you as well. So much," he  
returned the fondness with a smile. Kathryn was sure that if she wasn't  
sitting, her knees would buckle as Harry smiled at her with that twinkle in  
his eyes that made her heart melt.

After their enjoyable breakfast together, they went to the bridge for their  
duty shifts.

Tom looked up from the helm as the Captain and Harry stepped onto the bridge  
and couldn't help but notice how the Captain brushed her fingers fondly over  
his friend's shoulder as he left her side and took his station. He turned  
back to the helm with a grin on his face and a happy sparkle in his eye before  
the Captain looked his way and made her way to the Captain's chair. 'Definitely  
a positive sign,' he thought. 'Keep up the good work Harry and you'll  
have her crawling in your lap in no time.'

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**  
**A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter is so short, but it's late and I can  
barely keep my eyes open. Just to let everyone know. I have limited internet  
access now, so I won't be able to update as often as I have been. I'm so  
sorry, but I will update when I can.  
**

**This chapter has been beta'd by: 'Lady Henrietta'. Thanks again. I really appreciate it!**


	14. In the Open

**A/N: Wow! 44 Reviews and no flames yet. Please keep them coming! They are what inspire me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter Fourteen: **In the Open

After his shift, Harry asked the Captain to dinner in the mess hall. She  
nodded and told Tuvok that he had the bridge, then stood from her command  
chair and followed him to the turbo lift. He informed her of his visit from Q  
the previous night while on the way and she glared.

"Damn that man," she swore and Harry raised his eyebrows at her. Her eyes  
softened at his surprised stare and touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry  
Harry. You shouldn't have to be taking any of his wise crack remarks," she  
explained, deciding not to tell him about her own experience with Q. 'He  
worries too much already,' she thought, only telling him that he paid her a  
visit and that he was trying to get her to ask him out, like Tom and  
B'Elanna had been doing recently. Harry didn't like it, but smiled at her  
anyway as they exited the lift.

"Well, I can't really blame him for wanting you to be happy. He's just  
really frustrating," he replied. She nodded in agreement as they entered the  
mess hall. They got what everyone else was having, which they really didn't  
want to know what they were consuming.

They sat at their usual table in the far corner by the window.

"Harry, maybe you and I should go and see Miral after we eat? I haven't  
had much of a chance to see her," Kathryn mentioned before taking a bite of  
what looked sort of like pasta, but tasted nothing like it. She cringed before  
setting the fork aside. 'I'm not really that hungry anyway,' she thought  
before looking back up at Harry while leaning comfortably back into her  
chair.

Harry smiled at her, "Tastes that bad?"

"I wouldn't risk it; I'm not that hungry anyway," she answered. Harry  
sighed, his concern for her setting in.

"You should eat." He stood, clasping his hands together behind his back  
as he gazed down at her. "I've got some rations saved up. Care to join  
me?"

"You shouldn't waste your rations Harry. I'm really not hungry, but you  
go on ahead and have something," she declined his offer with a wave of her  
hand. He shook his head.

"I'm not really that hungry myself," he lied, but he didn't want to  
depart from her company just yet. She gave him an 'I don't believe you  
look', and he felt himself blush at being caught lying. He looked away  
embarrassed. "Why don't we just go pay a visit to our goddaughter?"

"That was the plan," she agreed with a smile and stood up to follow him  
out and felt eyes on them. She didn't want to see who their eavesdroppers  
were though, and concentrated her attention on Harry as he led her out. 'Way  
to raise suspicion Kathryn. I'm sure the rumors will be spreading before  
long.'

Kathryn and Harry now stood outside the Paris' residence and Harry chimed  
the doorbell. He and Kathryn glanced at each other with excitement, then  
quickly broke eye contact as the door swished open revealing an exhausted  
looking Tom Paris, who perked up immediately as he laid eyes on them.

"Hey guys! Come on in and make your selves comfortable," Tom invited,  
enthusiastically wrapping his arms around both of their shoulders as they  
entered, leading them to the couch. "Please sit. Would you like something to  
drink?" They nodded and he smiled. "I'll be right back." He left their  
side and they gave each other a, 'he's insane' look, but sat down as he  
requested.

"I don't think he's going to give up on pairing together is he?" she  
asked. Harry grinned at her as he shook his head.

"Probably not anytime soon. He means well, but I just wish he'd let it  
go," Harry answered. She nodded, knowing that Tom was only looking out for  
their well being, but there comes a point when it just gets too far.

"Here you guys. Let me just go get Miral and you guys can visit," he  
offered as he handed them the glasses of Champagne. He wanted them to loosen  
up a bit while they were at his place, the Captain most of all. 'She puts  
too much pressure on herself,' he thought as they accepted the drinks.

They watched him return to his bedroom and turned to each other again.

"I bet he drugged the Champagne, so that you and I could get it on," she  
teased batting her eyelashes. He spit out, choking on his drink. Not expecting  
that dirty remark from her, or the obvious flirting.

"You know Tom wouldn'that," he defended. She grinned at how his face  
turned bright red. 'He is so fun to tease,' she thought while taking a sip  
of her drink.

They looked up as the topic of their conversation returned followed closely  
by a tired looking B'Elanna holding a fidgety Miral.

"Here you go Kathryn. Hope you have better luck," B'Elanna said  
sounding a bit irritated as she handed her the infant.

"You can't tell me that she's already driving you up the wall,"  
Kathryn probed as she handed the glass to Harry and accepted the baby, now  
rocking her gently back and forth in her arms.

"Are you kidding? I haven't had hardly any sleep since she's been born,  
nor before for that matter. I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever get a  
decent night sleep again," B'Elanna complained as she sat in her  
husband's lap on the arm chair and he wrapped his arms around her.

Kathryn watched the married couple as they cuddled openly in front of  
visitors and wished that she had such privileges. She smiled at them and  
looked down at the baby, who stopped her fidgeting and was looking back up her  
as if studying her.

Harry watched her hold Miral and suddenly felt his biological clock ticking.  
'I wonder if I'll ever have a kid of my own,' he thought, not able to  
take his eyes off the sight. She looked more delicate and lovely somehow as  
she held the infant. He shook his head at himself for staring and hopefully  
looked away before someone could notice.

Tom noticed Harry stare at the Captain and grinned to himself as his friend  
seemed to realize that he was staring and quickly looked away, 'poor  
kid.' He smiled at the Captain as she had somehow managed to get his feisty  
one to finally fall asleep. She was looking quite tired herself.

B'Elanna noticed the Captain's fatigue as well and stood from her  
husband's lap to retrieve her daughter from her godmother's arms. "You  
look tired, Kathryn. You should get some rest. Thank you for putting Miral to  
sleep for us. Maybe I can finally get a good night's sleep now."

"But, Harry hasn't held her yet," Kathryn tried to make an excuse to  
stay. She was rather enjoying the company of her friends. She didn't want to  
return to the darkness of her lonely quarters.

"She's asleep; I can hold her some other time," Harry reasoned as he  
stood from the couch and handed Tom the half empty glasses of Champagne.

Kathryn nodded and stood. "All right, goodnight you guys. You too little  
one." She walked toward B'Elanna and bent down to press soft kiss on  
little Miral's forehead and brushing a thumb gently across it said, "try  
not to wake up and bug your parents. I don't want to have to put up with a  
sleep deprived and frustrated all the time half-Klingon in engineering. I  
already get enough of it," she whispered in her goddaughter's ear.

"I am not that bad," B'Elanna defended her self. The Captain grinned at  
her as she straightened up and nodded at Tom before heading towards the exit,  
followed closely by Harry.

"I'm not," B'Elanna called after them. Tom knew an argument was  
brewing and felt that it was time for bed. He quickly told the others  
goodnight and steered B'Elanna and the baby back to their bedroom.

"I'll walk you to your quarters," Harry offered. The Captain nodded as  
they stepped out into the corridor.

"Thank you." It meant a lot that Harry wanted to spend more time with  
her.

They were outside of her quarters before long and Kathryn didn't want Harry  
to leave.

"Well, goodnight." He made sure no one was looking before bending down to  
press a tender kiss on her cheek then passed her by and started to make his  
way to his own quarters.

'I wish he could stay, I feel so lonely all by myself.' she thought and  
suddenly remembered that he hadn't eaten dinner that evening. 'He needs to  
eat.'

"Harry?" she called. He stopped, then turned back around and walked back  
towards her.

"Yes?" he asked wondering what she wanted.

"You haven't eaten. You must be hungry. Would you like to join me for a late  
night snack?" she offered. Harry couldn't refuse her, especially when she  
was looking at him like that, like a stray kitten on the street wanting him to  
take her home and make her life better.

"I would love too," he gave into her. She felt her heart soar as the door  
swished open and he followed her in.

"Please sit, Harry. What would you like?" Harry sat and looked up at her  
as she waited for his request.

"Some Chocolate ice cream sounds good."

"Coming right up," she approved with a smile and made her way to the  
kitchen.

Harry couldn't help it and watched her hips sway back and forth as she  
walked away. 'I would just love too…' he shook his head, disgusted with  
himself for ogling his Captain like that and looked away.

"Here you are Harry. Enjoy!" she said, handing him the fancy looking  
glass bowl of chocolate ice cream as she made her self comfortable next to him  
and took a small bite of her, coffee ice cream. She let out a soft sigh,  
closing her eyes, enjoying the taste.

Harry finally lost control of him self at the erotic sight. He set his ice  
cream bowl aside and began to slowly move in, like a lion would close in on  
its prey, only he had no intensions of killing, rather the complete opposite.  
Her eyes were still closed as if she were imagining she were somewhere else.  
'You've completely lost it man!' He wondered briefly why his conscious  
sounded an awful lot like Tom Paris as he hovered over her. He wondered if she  
knew what he was doing and wasn't opening her eyes because she was still  
scared with the thought of kissing him.

He felt her breathe, calm and relaxed and gently cupped her face in his  
hands, moving in for the kill, but then doubt and uncertainty crept back into  
his mind and he pulled back at the last second. He stood, folding his arms  
across his chest, back facing her, feeling ashamed. 'She deserves  
better.'

Kathryn opened her eyes as she felt him pull away and found him standing with  
his back facing her, his head downward as if he felt guilty. She set her ice  
cream aside and stood, wrapping her arms around him from behind and laid her  
chin on his shoulder. She felt him flinch, it hurt, but she didn't let go.

"Why did you stop?" she probed. Another flinch, but she wasn't about to  
let him get away. She was simply tired of running, tired of coming home every  
night to the ghostly feel of her quarters. She wanted warmth and light back  
into her life again and Harry's friendship had giving some of it back to  
her. How much more wonderful it could be if it were more.

"Because, you deserve better, I'm just an Ensign. People will talk and  
you don't deserve disrespect just because you've decided to date a lower  
ranking officer. I, I should go." He tried to leave, but she still had her  
arms around him and wouldn't let him just walk away from what could be the  
best thing that's ever happened to her. "Kathryn, please let go."

"I can't Harry. I can't let you go," she begged as she moved around  
now facing him. "You've become far too important to me, I'm tired of  
running. I don't want to feel lonely anymore Harry. I don't want to return  
to the darkness of my quarters every night anymore. I want some light in my  
life and you're it. You've become an amazing source of strength that I  
don't think I could carry on without. Just think of how much more wonderful  
it would be if we were something more, you and I."

"Kathryn. It would be wonderful and more, I promise you that. I would do  
anything to make you happy, because you make me so unbelievably happy. But can  
you handle it? Can you handle a relationship right now, with me no less?" He  
asked cupping a cheek with the palm of his hand gently rubbing his thumb up  
and down.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try and make it work. I may always  
have certain fears, but never any doubts or regrets. I could never doubt, nor  
regret my love for you Harry Kim. It's built on seven years of friendship,  
respect and loyalty. It's one of the few constants in my life that I know  
will never fade. I've fallen in love with you Harry." 'There it's out  
in the open. I just wonder where we stand now. His friendship is the one thing  
I can't lose. I just can't.' she prayed, hoping to god that she wasn't  
about to lose it because she's admitted her true feelings for him.

"I don't think I can top that declaration, I'm good, but not that  
good," he countered seeing the fear in her eyes, knowing that she was scared  
of losing his friendship.

"You don't have too. Just kiss me," she requested lifting her chin up  
as she closed her eyes, waiting to finally be kissed by the real Harry, by her  
Harry. He beamed as he finally captured her lips with his and held her  
backside firmly and let his fingers get lost into the soft silkiness of her  
hair as she pressed against him.

They let the world fade out around them as they enjoyed the bliss of their  
entirely new relationship.

"I better go," Harry mentioned as they broke apart for lack of oxygen,  
leaning their foreheads together.

"Yeah," she replied as he played with a loose strand of her hair and knew  
that he didn't want to take things too far in one night. She loved him even  
more knowing that he wanted to be sure of their relationship before they took  
the next step and take things slow.

"See you on the bridge in the morning," he grinned as he gave her a  
chaste kiss before detaching himself from her and made his way to the exit.

"No funny business while on the bridge Mr." Harry turned back around as  
she placed her hands on her hips playfully. He hadn't seen such a glow on  
her in a long time and was glad to know that it was he who put it there now.

"You know me better then that," he teased with a wink and couldn't help  
but laugh at the utter fear and panic in her eyes.

"I mean it Harry."

"No worries, Ma'am." He saluted and ducked out the door as she grabbed  
a small book and threw at him.

"What have I told you about calling me, 'Captain?'" he managed to  
catch as the doors swished closed after him.

'This is going to be one hell of interesting relationship; Tom and  
B'Elanna are going to flip,' Harry reflected on the way back to his  
quarters.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: This chapter has been beta'd by Lady Henrietta. Thank you so much! As always, it is apreciated.**


	15. This Is Not Happening!

Chapter Fifteen: This Is Not Happening!

Harry entered his quarters, took off his uniform jacket and carelessly tossed  
it aside to the corner by the entrance as he entered then went to his bedroom  
and changed for bed. He climbed in feeling like nothing could bring him down  
as he pulled the covers over him.

He turned on his side with a smile on his face and…

"Well, it's about time." Harry screeched and quickly scrambled off the  
bed.

"What are you doing here again, Q? I told you to leave me and Kathryn  
alone," Harry probed with frustration as he went to the closet and threw on  
a robe, tying it around his waist.

Q grinned as he propped himself up on an elbow now facing the other man. "I  
just dropped by to give you my congratulations. It's good to see Kathy happy  
and enjoying herself for once. Just don't screw it up now, Ensign," Q  
answered as he sat comfortably on the bed, still facing Harry.

Harry glared at Q with suspicion. "You were spying on us?"

"Yep, how else would you know that Tommy Boy ordered the replicator to make  
Kathy's Champaign five times stronger than it was supposed to be to loosen  
her up? Whoops!" Q covered his mouth as if he'd said something he  
shouldn't have and was about to be punished for it.

"He did what?" Harry felt anger at Tom that he would deceive Kathryn that  
way, but he wasn't sure he could believe Q and so wasn't about to jump to  
conclusions yet.

Q smiled at the look on Harry face. He just loved to stir up trouble and  
dropped his hand as he stood from the bed, walking up to him with a  
mischievous glint in his eye. "You heard me. I wish, I would've thought  
it. Just look at the bright side though. You and Kathy are finally together.  
It's what you wanted isn't it?"

Harry sighed, "It's what I wanted." Q grinned and Harry glared again.

"But not under false pretenses," Harry voice grew as he folded his arms  
protectively around himself feeling like he could lose her anytime now.

Q sighed feeling sorry for the poor emotional kid and was glad that he  
wasn't that way. "She wasn't that intoxicated. She knew what she was  
doing when she kissed you. You must be a damn good kisser too, because she  
really looked like she was enjoying herself." He tried to brighten the  
mood.

Harry actually smiled, if only a little at this, but then frowned. "I hope  
so. I don't want her to regret tonight and I don't want to regret it  
either."

Q placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry kid, I can  
guarantee you that she won't. She loves you. I know it and you love her. Am  
I right?" Harry smiled and nodded. "Then there shouldn't be anything to  
worry about as long you don't screw up."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks Q. You really know how to encourage a  
guy."

"I try. Goodnight kid. Don't let the bed bugs bite," Q replied as he  
snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Harry shook his head after him, as much as Q frustrated the hell of him. He  
was an okay guy underneath all his annoying sarcastic remarks. He decided to  
yell at Tom tomorrow for strengthening Kathryn's Champaign alcoholic level.  
Then he took off his robe and climbed back into bed.

Harry ran into Tom on the way to the bridge the next morning as he entered  
the turbo lift. He nodded at him as he stood to the side and looked at the  
doors as they swished closed and the lift started to move again. "Is there  
something you want to tell me Tom?" Tom blinked his eyes as if he had no  
clue to what he was talking about.

"Tell you what?" he tried to look innocent. Harry was in no mood for  
games.

"Halt turbo lift," he shouted and faced Tom, fist clenched and glaring at  
him. "I know what you did Tom. You're lucky if I don't tell her about  
this. She probably already knows anyway. "

Tom blinked wondering what the hell Harry was talking about. "I have no  
idea what you're talking about Harry. You'll have to be more specific."

Harry groaned and ran his hand down his face trying to calm himself. "You  
raised the alcoholic level in Kathryn's drink last night." Tom's mouth  
opened and shut with unbelievable look in his eye and Harry knew that Q was  
telling the truth.

"How did…"

"I have my sources; why Tom?" Harry folded his arms together awaiting an  
answer and Tom sighed.

"Oh, come on Harry. You and I both know that it's the only way to get her  
to loosen up. She puts too much stress on herself and she needs to ease up  
somehow," Tom complained.

"Just don't do it again, if you do, best friend or not. I'll beat the  
bloody crap out of you. I'm letting you off the hook this time because  
something wonderful came out of it and I don't have the heart to hit you."  
Harry smiled and Tom raised his eyebrows.

"What happened?" Harry grinned, deciding to leave Tom in suspense.

"Start turbo lift," he smiled at the look on Tom's face.

"Come on Harry. What happened?" Harry shook his head at Tom's begging.

"You'll find out soon enough," Harry answered as the turbo lift  
stopped. The doors swished open to the bridge and then everything suddenly  
started to shake out of control. He had trouble keeping his balance, not  
expecting the shake and fell to the floor. It went dark and the emergency  
lights came on.

"What the hell, you all right?" Tom asked as he helped Harry up. Harry  
nodded.

"Thanks," Tom nodded back and they stepped onto bridge, which looked like  
it had been through hell. Bodies were thrown and laying unconscious on the  
ground. It was dark like the turbo lift and the emergency lights blinked off  
and on.

Harry spotted her lying next to Chakotay, in the middle of the bridge, both  
appearing to be unconscious, everyone that was on the bridge looked  
unconscious. He ran to her side. "Kathryn."

Tom, who was making sure everyone was still alive heard Harry's yell and  
rushed to his aid at seeing the Captain lying there, looking much worse than  
the others. He checked her pulse as Chakotay groaned and began lifting himself  
up along with the rest of the bridge staff that had fallen unconscious, but  
the Captain still had yet too.

"How is she?" Chakotay asked Tom as he kneeled on her other side.

"Tom?" Harry asked touching her arm, trying to control his emotions and  
not cry in front of the bridge crew.

Tom sighed sadly and removed his fingers from her throat then looked at Harry  
trying to be strong for his friend and shook his head.

Harry looked down at her, tears filling his vision. He couldn't and  
didn't want to believe that she had left him. He shook his head and pinched  
his nose trying to remain calm. He didn't even get to say goodbye. 'No.  
She can't be dead. She just can't be. We only just admitted our love for  
each other last night. This is not happening! It isn't fair. No.' He ran  
his fingers through her hair and down her bruised face not caring who might be  
watching.

Chakotay saw the look on Harry's face and the way he was touching her and  
knew that something went on between them. 'Harry and Kathryn; who would have  
thought, Kathryn,' he tried to keep his own tears at bay knowing that it  
must be ten times harder for Harry. But there was no time for mourning. They  
needed to figure out what the hell happened.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Entity

**Chapter 16: **Entity

For a few agonizing moments, Harry felt as if his world had ended as he  
stared down at her supposedly lifeless body. The lights had come back on a  
moment ago and everything appeared to be functioning normally. 'You can't  
be dead. I don't think I can handle losing anyone else that I love. Please  
let this be some kind of cosmic joke, he thought. Then looked back at Tom for  
more confirmation as he scanned her with the medical tricorder that he  
retrieved from the emergency medical kit to make absolutely sure that  
she…that she…

"This is strange," Tom mentioned as he read the scanner and looked down  
at her.

"What is it?" Harry asked moving closer to Tom so that he can observe the  
tricorder's readings as well.

"According to these readings, she's still alive, but I wasn't getting a  
pulse," Tom answered. He was checking her pulse again to make sure when she  
suddenly gasped, hulling her self up into a sitting position, trying to catch  
her breath. He jumped back in surprise, looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

Harry smiled, relief flowing through his veins as he perched himself at her  
side and rubbed her back. 'God, she scared the living daylights out of  
me.'

"What happened?" her voice was scratchy as if she were thirsty and  
hadn't had any water in days.

"We don't know. Chakotay went to engineering to help B'Elanna and they  
are trying to figure that out now. We thought we'd lost you. I wasn't  
getting a pulse for a minute there and you weren't breathing. I don't  
understand why…" Tom cut off the last part still pained with the thought  
of her death.

"Why I am not dead?" she asked. He nodded. "I don't know, but I feel  
alright." She tried to get up, but Harry forced her back down.

"Not so fast there. You've just had a brush with death. I think you need  
to take it easy for at least a few minutes and then I'm going to help you to  
sickbay and get checked out by the Doctor," it was not an order, more of a  
request. Kathryn saw the worry in his eyes. She hated to worry him, but they  
needed to figure out what happened.

"We need to find out what…" She tried to stand once more, but Tom  
pushed her gently back down.

"I don't think so. Harry's right, Captain. You need to take it easy. As  
head nurse, I am ordering you to let Harry take you to sickbay," Tom tried  
to command. Kathryn grinned.

"Nurses can't order Captain's around, or the head nurse. Only the  
Doctor can do that. Nice try though, Tom. Now let's get to work on those sensor  
scans and see if we can find out what happened." She tried to stand, but a  
sudden dizziness forced her back down again and she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Harry inquired in panic and caught her as she fell  
backwards from the dizzy spell.

"I don't know," she replied blinking her eyes. "I feel dizzy and a  
little strange. My head hurts," she complained as she held her head in her  
hands, shaking slightly.

"I'm taking you to sickbay," Harry said in a 'don't argue with me'  
tone and lifted her in his arms without permission. She didn't have the  
energy, or the strength to argue with him by this point and so let him carry  
her.

Tom watched them go hoping she was alright and noticed for the first time as  
Harry carried her to the turbo lift that her wounds seemed to have healed on  
there own and narrowed his eyes in confusion as the doors swished closed after  
them.

Harry entered sickbay as the Doctor was running a healing device over a crew  
member's outstretched elbow and carried her to the nearest bio bed and laid  
her gently down. He smiled down at her, tempted to run his fingers through her  
hair to comfort her, but wasn't sure she wanted the crew to know just yet  
and so quickly withdrew his hand before someone could notice. 'We need to  
talk about that soon.' She blinked up at him looking like she were somewhere  
far away and he began to panic. 'I wonder if she knows, I'm here?'

"Doctor," he called and marched up to him as only a worried mate could.  
The Doctor finished healing the crewmen's elbow and turned to Harry with a  
raised eyebrow. "The Captain needs your help." The Doctor nodded and  
turned to the crewman.

"You're fine now Crewman. You may return duty." The Crewman nodded and  
looked towards the Captain on the other bio bed.

"Will she be alright?" he asked. The Doctor sighed.

"I'm sure she will, Crewman," he replied and followed Harry to the  
Captain's bed with a medical tricorder.

"Tom did that when they were unconscious on the bridge, but he wasn't  
getting a pulse. She suddenly woke up and was fine for a few minutes, but then  
started to complain about being dizzy, feeling strange and her head hurting.  
She's been like this since I left the bridge," Harry explained as he began  
pacing worriedly back and forth at her bedside and covered his face with his  
hands.

The Doctor, who was on the other side of the bed scanning her, looked up as  
the other man stopped pacing, looking more worried and concerned than he's  
ever seen him look. He walked around the bed and placed a comforting hand on  
his shoulder.

"There's nothing you can do here Ensign. I'm sure they need your help  
up on the bridge or in Engineering," he mentioned, but stumbled backwards in  
surprise as Harry shoved his hand off his shoulder, rather violently.

"I want to stay with her. She needs me," he pleaded as he hunched over  
her bedside, shoulders slumped, staring down at her and wanted so badly to  
touch her.

"Mr. Kim, I promise that I'll let you know the minute I find out  
something, but quite frankly your being here is a distraction," he argued  
hating to sound harsh, but sometimes that was the only way to get through to  
people. 'Male humans' worrying over there mates is especially hard to  
handle. The women are a little more reasonable. Most of them anyway,' he  
thought trying not to smile. Though he had no proof, he can see it in the  
young man's eyes as he turned and glared at him, but looked as if he  
understood and nodded, then turned his attention back down at the Captain.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," Harry said in a pained voice as he  
brushed his fingers soothingly against her soft cheek and noticed that it  
wasn't bruised as it was on the bridge. 'How could I have not noticed  
before,' he wondered turning to the Doctor. "Doc, she had bruises on her  
face on the bridge, but now they're gone," he informed looking back at her  
with concern and confusion.

"Thank you for the information Ensign. Please leave now. I promise you'll  
be the first one I contact," the Doctor ordered more than requested and  
continued to run his scanner over her. Harry nodded and took one last hopeful  
look down at her before brushing hastily by the Doctor and heading for the  
exit. "And Ensign…" He stopped at the Doctor's call and turned around,  
'make up your mind already.'

"Your secret's safe with me." It took him a second to realize that the  
Doctor obviously witnessed his moment of weakness when he brushed his fingers  
against Kathryn's cheek and put two and two together. 'I've got to be  
more careful.' He smiled a little and nodded at the Doctor before leaving  
and decided to head for Engineering to see if they found something.

The Doctor watched him go and shook his head. 'First, Tom and B'Elanna  
then Chakotay and Seven, and now Harry and the Captain, what's next? This is  
going to be one hell of a journey back to Earth,' he thought still shaking  
his head as he once again continued to scan the Captain and smiled down at her  
with somewhat amusement mixed with concern.

"You always manage to surprise me Captain. Honestly though, Harry Kim? And  
you had a problem with dating a hologram on the holodeck. You better be good  
to this one though. I'm sure you also know that if you break his heart it  
could devastate him. He is already too emotional if you ask me," he voiced  
his thoughts knowing that she might hear them and that it helps to talk to an  
unconscious patient.

Harry entered engineering and made his way to Chakotay, Seven and B'Elanna.  
"Did you find something?" he asked. They turned to him and B'Elanna and  
Chakotay looked at him with sympathy. He smiled back to let them know that he  
was alright and he was, for the moment as long as something doesn't happen  
to her. 'I hope nothing happens to her.'

"Something impacted the ship's hull that was too small for our sensors to  
detect. It looks like some kind of probe that shattered upon impact. Why it  
shook the ship, I have no idea," B'Elanna reported as they watched the  
screen locate the place where it had shattered. Nothing unusual was happening  
there, so they were left with some kind of mystery to solve.

"Can we get a sample of the probe's debris B'Elanna?" Chakotay asked  
eying the screen with curiosity. B'Elanna shook her head.

"The scanners detect no debris. It obviously evaporated quickly after  
impact," she explained still eyeing Harry with concern. He looked like he  
was pretending nothing was wrong when there was. 'I'll have to talk with  
him.'

Chakotay nodded, "understood. Harry, Seven, I want the two of you to work  
with B'Elanna and see if you can figure out what exactly this probe was  
intended for and if there's some link between it and the Captain's  
condition."

"That will be rather difficult without a sample, Chakotay, almost  
impossible. Maybe the Doctor will find something," B'Elanna voiced her  
doubts.

"Humor me, I want reports in…"

"Doctor to Ensign Kim," Harry sighed and tapped his communicator.

"Go ahead,"

"I require yours and the Commander's presents in sickbay immediately,"  
his heart constricted painfully at the panic in his voice. 'Was there  
something wrong with her?' "Captain, will you please calm down," they  
heard something shatter and the communications link ended. Harry looked at  
Chakotay with pained eyes, before exiting.

Chakotay watched him go for a moment before following in his wake, leaving  
B'Elanna and Seven to give each other a 'what the hell is going on  
look', both hoping that the Captain will pull through unharmed.

"What's going on?" Chakotay asked after entering sickbay and seeing the  
Captain pace around in the confined area and Harry making his way to her, but  
the Doctor stopped him from getting too close to the force field.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked as she turned to him and looked  
him up and down and smiled, but it was not the smile Harry loved. It was not  
hers, it tore at him and he had to look away.

"Harry, be a dear and let the Doctor know I'm alright, so he will let me  
out of here," she requested, but he shook his head still not looking at  
her.

"Who are you? I know Kathryn Janeway and you are not her," Chakotay  
interrupted at seeing the reluctance in Harry's eyes. He hated the thought  
of whatever it was in Kathryn using her to get to him.

"I am all that's left of a once proud and strong civilization of a planet  
far from here. Its sun went nova centuries ago. They managed to create an  
energy ribbon, with its own conscious and thought patterns and gave me the  
knowledge of all its history. After my vessel impacted your shield, I scanned  
your computer for the most valuable host and I must admit, I rather like this  
body," she informed running her hands down her sides in a seductive manner.

"Well you can't keep it. It belongs to someone else. Let her go," Harry  
demanded. The entity in the Captain's body turned to him with glowing eyes  
and stepped closer to the force field with an evil grin that bothered the hell  
out of him.

"I share her thoughts and I know that you are her lover in every sense of  
the word. She is screaming at me to leave you alone even now. This must be  
extremely difficult for you young one. Convince the others let me out of here  
and I'll spare her for you. I'll find another host."

"She would rather die then let you go about the ship, jumping from host to  
host, using them as you please." he argued trying not to let his grief show  
in front of her.

"But are you willing to let her?" His chest tightened painfully, but knew  
she wouldn't want them to release this being.

While Harry was distracting the entity, the Doctor was whispering to the  
Commander, coming up with a way to get this thing out of the Captain's body  
without killing it.

"I believe if we vent the air systems and the Captain isn't breathing,  
the being will be forced to leave in search for a new a host," the Doctor  
theorized. Chakotay looked unconvinced.

"Or it could kill her."

"Commander, you know as well as I do that she would rather die than live like  
this," he mentioned waiving his hand towards her behind the force field,  
still tempting Harry to let her out. He turned back to the Doctor and nodded  
giving him his permission and went to pull Harry to the side.

"Harry, perhaps you want to leave for this." Harry turned to him teary  
eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking towards the Doctor for an  
explanation.

"I am venting the air in the confinement area. The entity may leave her  
body if it's not breathing."

"That could kill her," he shouted and moved to stop him, but Chakotay  
took his arm, keeping him in place.

"Harry, I know this hard, but as you've already pointed out, she would  
rather die than live with that thing inside her."

He took a deep breath and pushed himself away from Chakotay taking one last  
look at her. Her arms were folded across her chest and she lifted her chin and  
smiled at him, once again tempting him to let her out. He turned his back  
knowing it wasn't her and nodded at the Doctor.

"Do it, but I'm staying." 'Kathryn, please forgive me.' he thought  
turning back to her. She raised her eyebrows.

"What are…" She sucked in a breath as the Doctor began to vent the  
system. "You're depleting the air supply. Why?" She asked breathing  
heavily as she sagged against the side of the bed.

"I think that would be obvious," Harry replied painfully. "Let her go  
and I'll have them stop so you can leave her body peacefully and  
unharmed."

"This is murder and you know it," the entity barked gasping on the floor,  
hands around her neck. It hurt Harry like hell to see her like this, but he  
wasn't going to show weakness in front of the entity inside her.

Her eyes glowed as she raised her chin in defiance at her captors. "**I warn  
you to never pass my way again**," the voice was deep and chilling to the  
bone. They watched as the energy ribbon ripped from her chest and disappeared  
through the ceiling above.

"Closing the ventilation systems," the Doctor informed after he watched  
the entity leave her body and dropped the force field.

After the force field dropped, Harry ran to her as she was still gasping in  
air, but appeared to be taking it in, and laid her head in his lap, smoothing  
out her hair.

Chakotay watched Harry comfort the Captain and sighed before going back to  
the Doctor. "Is it just me or was that a little too easy?"

"I agree. Let's just hope we've seen the last of the entity. Whatever  
it was," the Doctor agreed. Chakotay nodded but somehow doubted that and  
gave one last look towards Harry and the Captain before leaving sickbay to let  
the others know everything was under control, for now.

Harry looked up as Chakotay left and then lifted her onto the bed. The Doctor  
walked up and injected her with a hypo spray. She stopped gasping and her  
breathing soon returned to normal. He took out his medical tricorder and  
scanned her. "She's alright now, but I'd like to keep her at least  
twelve hours for observation."

"Thank you for the confirmation Doctor, but seriously, you worry too much.  
I am perfectly capable of Commanding the bridge," she said sarcastically  
opening her eyes and they both smiled.

"Definitely sounds like our Janeway. You've got your work cut out for you  
Ensign," the Doctor joked, patting him on the back and walked to his  
office.  
Harry blushed then looked down at her and took her hand, holding it close to  
his heart and circling his thumb across her silky smooth skin. "How are you  
doing? You scared the hell out of me you know," he said running his fingers  
through her hair.

"I've been better and I'm sorry I scared you Harry. I really am. I  
tried to stop her from saying those things, but she was too strong." She  
sniffed and Harry kissed the palm of her hand. She gazed up at him through  
watery eyes and he hated to see her so vulnerable. He sighed and sat on the  
edge of her bed and bent down to kiss her softly on the mouth, still caressing  
her hand lovingly with his thumb against his chest.

"I'm just glad you're all right. I love you, Kathryn and if anything  
ever happened to you…" She placed her fingers against his lips to stop him  
from speaking.

"Don't think about that Harry. I'm fine now. We're fine. Please  
don't get me started on 'what if's." He smiled as she pleaded with  
those adorable eyes of hers. He nodded and bent down to kiss her once more  
before jumping off the bed and clasped his hands together behind his back as  
he stared down at her.

"You should rest now. I'll be back soon and we need to talk about when we  
are going to tell the crew about us, when you've got your strength back of  
course. The Doctor already knows though and he promised not to say  
anything." Kathryn sighed as she rested further into the bed and nodded.

"We'll tell them soon Harry, I promise." He nodded and brushed his  
fingers against her cheek one more time, while giving her another smile, then  
turned and left. She watched him go wondering what she had possibly done to  
own the heart of someone so wonderful and caring.

'We'll be good together, Harry. I hope you know how much I love you. I  
just wish I could say it more like you can, but I'm afraid to. I'm such a  
cowered; I don't know why you even want me.' She shook her head at herself  
as she snuggled underneath the sheets.

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! **I'm a little insecure about this chapter, but believe me  
we haven't seen the last of the entity. She may make another and longer  
appearance before this story is over.


	17. Calm before the Storm Part One

**Chapter Seventeen: **'Calm before the Storm' Part One

Kathryn blinked her eyes open and noticed the blurry image of the Doctor  
hovering over her, giving her a little smile. She turned to Harry, who stood  
by the other side of her bed, holding her hand. She smiled at him and returned  
the gentle squeeze that he had been giving her before turning her attention  
back to the Doctor as he continued. "Welcome back to the land of the living,  
Captain. I am giving you a clean bill of health. You can return to duty now if  
you'd like, though I'd prefer it if you went to your quarters and got some  
rest, even if it's to have a cup of coffee, though you drink too much off  
that stuff if you ask me. You should switch to tea. It's much healthier for  
you."

"But not as good. However, thank you for the suggestion Doctor. I think  
I'll go back to my quarters and freshen up a bit before I head for the  
bridge anyway," she replied and Harry helped her off the bed. She pulled  
away from him before heading for the exit in her usual stance. Harry sighed  
before following her.

"You two behave yourselves now." The Doctor grinned as they turned around  
and the Captain threw him a dirty look.

"Oh, we're going to be very bad. I think I might keep her off the bridge  
for awhile so I can have her all to myself," Harry decided to play along,  
but regretted it and gulped as she gave him an 'I'll pay you back for  
that' glare and placed her hands playfully on her hips.

"Well just for that, no more kissing for the rest of the day, Mister. Someone  
might have walked in and heard you say that just now. I want the senior staff  
to know first before the rest of the ship." Harry seriously looked sorry he  
even said a thing after that and pouted.

"I'm sorry, I'll keep my mouth shut from now on, but please don't  
deny me the sweetness of your kisses," he pleaded as he wrapped his arms  
around her. "Forgive me?"

'Why can't I refuse him anything?' she asked herself as she accepted  
his embrace for quick hug and pulled away, gazing into his eyes. 'It's his  
eyes. They're hypnotic and so adorable, especially when he's giving me the  
puppy dog look.' she reasoned, finding herself unable to break eye contact.

The Doctor, who they seemed to have forgotten about, cleared his throat and  
they pulled shyly away from each other. The hologram smirked. "You'll have  
plenty of time for that in the Captain's quarters. Now go on. Have some fun  
you two. Go easy on her Mr. Kim. She's just woken up from a terrifying  
ordeal. Now shoo." He waved them out the door.

As odd as the two seemed holding each other that way, since he wasn't used  
to seeing the Captain being affectionate with anyone, they at least seemed  
happy together and that was all that mattered to him. 'And I always thought  
it would be Commander Chakotay. Well it seems like fate haher ideas,' the  
Doctor concluded.'Just goes to show you that you can't predict the future.  
I thought that eventually Seven would be the one for me, but she seems happy  
with Chakotay and I'm happy for them, truly I am. Still though, it hurts  
that she never even gave me a chance.' The Doctor shook his head deciding  
not to go there.It was no good dwelling on what could have been. 'I'll  
just have to find someone else, if I want to start a relationship with someone  
eventually. As they say. There are plenty of other fish in the sea. But none  
like Seven.' He sighed with regret and went back to his office.

"Lights" Kathryn called as they entered her quarters. Harry pulled her  
against him as soon as the door swished closed, giving her those darn puppy  
dog eyes again.

"You weren't serious were you? About the kissing thing?" he probed. She  
smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck while lifting herself up on her  
tiptoes and planted a long and hard kiss on him to prove that she was just  
kidding. He smiled against her lips as she pulled away, still holding her  
close.

"Want some coffee? I'm just dieing for a cup," she asked, slowly  
freeing herself from his embrace and making her way to the replicator, giving  
him a little show as she walked.

Harry opened his mouth in surprise as she gave him the show, wondering if she  
caught him staring that one time and knew that he liked it. He shook his head  
as he answered. "Actually, the Doctor got me craving some nice hot Tarcalion  
Tea."

She nodded and ordered her and Harry's requested beverages as he made  
himself comfortable on her couch. She walked up and handed Harry his tea,  
careful not to spill her coffee as she made herself settled beside him.

"Thanks," he said as he took a sip, unable to keep his eyes off her.

"You're welcome," she replied, memorized by his gaze upon hers and  
began to lean in.

The doorbell chimed, startling them.

"Damn it," Kathryn swore and hissed in pain as she spilled the coffee in  
her lap. "Enter." She called standing.

"Kathryn? Are you alright?" Harry made a fuss over her, ignoring the  
door, and jumped from the couch and went to grab a towel.

Kathryn turned her attention back to the door and to her surprise and  
humiliation, Tom walked in carrying a tiny Miral in one arm.

His eyes widened in concern at seeing the wetness on her uniform and her  
wincing in pain.

He eyed the coffee cup and grinned. "I always knew that Coffee was no  
good."

"Only when it spills on you," she retorted rolling her eyes and winced  
again.

"Maybe you should go to sickbay?" Tom suggested. Kathryn groaned.

"Not going to happen." She waved the suggestion off.

"You're as stubborn as B'Elanna," Tom mentioned, smirking as she  
glared at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said, turning to Harry as he came  
back into the room.

"Tom! Look at what you did. I just managed to get her away from  
sickbay." Harry blamed in a not so friendly tone as he walked back into the  
room with two towels and began helping her to clean up.

"What I did? It was Kathryn, who spilled the coffee all over herself." He  
laughed at their expense, but they ignored him. They just looked so funny like  
that, the Captain all wet and Harry maneuvering around her, cleaning her up,  
if only the others could see this. It was quite a sight. 'Wait, what was  
Harry doing here in the first place?'

"Are you two on a date or something?" he theorized with a smile. They  
stopped and turned toward him.

"No. If you really must know, Harry just walked me here from sickbay and I  
offered him some coffee, but he wanted tea instead." Harry whispered into  
her ear and Tom knew that something was up. She smiled and nodded.

"All right, what's going on you two? I know something is up. And you know  
I won't stop bugging you until I find out what it is, so you might as well  
tell me now," Tom probed anxiously as he looked from one to the other.

"All right, only you and B'Elanna can know this for now. The only other  
one who knows is the Doctor. Harry I, we're together now," she admitted  
blushing madly. Harry wrapped an arm around her for support.

"I bet you're happy, Tom. You've been trying to pair us off for awhile  
now," Harry teased. Tom couldn't keep the smile off his face and  
would've jumped up and down in triumph had he not been holding an infant.

"You bet I am, B'Elanna will be too. Anyway, I just dropped by so that  
Miral can see her Godmother. Apparently, you're the only one who can get her  
to sleep, Captain. B'Elanna and I were wondering if you could come by  
tonight and help us out. And I wanted to see how you were doing. You scared  
the whole bridge crew you know. I checked sickbay first to see if you were  
still there, but the Doctor said he released you. He didn't say anything about  
Harry being with you though," Tom explained, giving Harry a quick glance.

"He probably didn't want to spoil the surprise! I'm fine Tom. Thank you  
for your concern. And of course, Harry and I will both come, but now I need to  
change. I'll leave you two boys to chat amongst yourselves for a few  
minutes," she said. Then she leaned in to give Harry a small peck on the  
lips before going to the bedroom to change into another uniform.

He smiled after her and turned to Tom.

"Alright Harry! It's about time too. I never thought I'd see the  
day when Kathryn Janeway would settle down. I guess you should never  
underestimate the charming, dashing Harry Kim," Tom congratulated  
enthusiastically, patting him on the back with his free hand. "Tomorrow  
night, I'm taking you out for a beer," he said excitedly as they say sat  
down and waited for Kathryn.

Harry tried to settle things down. "It's not that big of a deal, Tom."

"You've managed to sweep the Captain off her feet and its no big deal?  
Harry, Harry, Harry, of course it's a big deal! The rest of the ship will  
see it that way. I can tell you one thing for sure though. You can kiss your  
position on the ship's grape vine goodbye. Now that you're dating the  
Captain, no ones going to say anything in front of you ever again, except  
maybe me and B'Elanna and that's a pretty huge maybe."

"I'll miss the gossip," Harry sighed, but smiled at Tom and continued.  
"But it's a small price to pay. She makes me happy, Tom. I haven't felt  
this way since Libby. Sure there's been other's, but none of them made me  
feel the way she does. I can't explain it."

"You don't have to. I know. I feel the same way about B'Elanna," Tom  
replied knowingly, bouncing a happy and wide awake Miral up and down on his  
leg. Harry smiled and caressed her head lovingly. 'I can't wait to have  
one these.'

"We're two very lucky men aren't we, Tom? Who, would've thought that  
being stuck in the Delta quadrant would've turned out to be so amazing?"

"I for one wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I've already told you  
that once. I'm home. I'm actually glad that we have thirty more years to  
be together on Voyager. I wouldn't want my kid to grow up anywhere else,"  
Tom expressed and Harry nodded, turning his attention to Kathryn's bedroom.

"And now I know what you meant. Voyager has always felt like home, but then  
there's always been that longing for earth as well. Now Kathryn and I  
don't have that longing anymore like I used to. Wherever she is, I am  
home." He turned back to Tom who smiled at him and he smiled back.

Kathryn, who had been eavesdropping on part of the two friends'  
conversation tried to keep the tears at bay. 'He really does love me. Not  
that I ever doubted that love. But it's still nice to hear. I love you too  
Harry, so much.'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

PLEASE REVIEW!

**AN: **This chapter has been beta'd by Lady Henrietta. Thank you so much! I really apreciate it!


	18. Calm before the Storm Part Two

**Chapter Eighteen:** 'Calm before the Storm' Part Two

Kathryn wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and hoped that there were no signs of tears before making her self visible as she walked back into the living room. "When did you and B'Elanna want us to stop by?" she asked looking towards Tom as she sat on the other side of Harry and rested her chin on his shoulder from behind as she took his hand, lacing their fingers together. She didn't want Harry to think that she was afraid of showing affection while off duty and in front of their friends once everyone knew about them.

She saw the gleam in Tom's eyes as she did this and smiled shyly

Though she would be lying if she said she wasn't at all afraid. She was extremely nervous about what everyone else would think of them being a couple. He is a subordinate and she is the Captain. 'It is only natural to be a little frightened. I'm sure he is a bit too," she reasoned as she tried to control the heat rising in her cheeks. She just hoped that the rest of the crew would understand and wouldn't begrudge them their love, just because she is the captain. She loved him, so much and she knew that he loved her just the same and that he doesn't care about their ranks or ages anymore and neither does she.

'What's life without love?'

"In an hour or so, it is getting rather late. Well…" Tom paused as he stood and carefully balanced Miral in one arm again and gave them one of his famous grins. "I better get going and let you two get back to doing whatever it was you were planning on doing, which better involve the bedroom."

"Tom…" they chided at the same time, but Tom just smirked and left.

Harry felt Kathryn shake her head and lift her chin from his shoulder and he inclined his slightly so that their noses were barely touching and gazed into her eyes. 'She looks so cute when her cheeks are all flushed like that. Tom must have embarrassed the poor thing big-time,' he thought taking both of her hands and bent forward to capture her lips for a brief kiss and pulled away. "Are you okay?" he asked remembering the little incident that Tom had accidentally caused.

She seemed to take a moment to remember what he was referring to and nodded. "I'm fine, Harry. The coffee wasn't that hot," she replied and maneuvered herself so that she was sitting in his lap and took his arms and wrapped them around her waist and leaned back against him, initiating the snuggle. He smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"You're sure?"

Kathryn smiled as she covered his hands that were rested against her tummy with hers and laced them together. "Honestly Harry. You're getting as bad as the Doctor. Perhaps you should consider a change of profession? I'm sure he'd love a switch of nurses. I could recommend it to him if you'd like"

"Are you kidding me!? You're bad enough to worry about," he rejected her offer playfully and gave her side a little tickle.

She shrieked and swatted his hand away.

"A little ticklish are we?"

She saw the glint his eye and jumped from his lap, giving him the glare of death. "Don't you even think about it Harry. I'm warning you," she warned waving her finger at him. He ignored the finger and made a leap for her, which she barely managed to dodge and ran around the armchair, "Harry I swear."

"You swear what?" he probed in an 'I'm going to get you' tone as he chased her around her quarters.

"No more kisses and this time I mean it," she cried as he cornered her in the kitchen by the replicator. He stopped and folded his arms across his chest with a mock glower.

"That's not fair. You play dirty. Maybe I just won't play with you anymore if you're just going to keep threatening to take away such wonderful privileges," he pouted and backed off a little.

"You're right. It isn't fair. That's way, since you've been so kind as to not tickle me. I'll allow you a little playtime in the bedroom. How's that for dirty, Ensign?" she flirted and raised her eyebrow. His eyes widened yet sparkled with excitement, but a little concern as well.

"Are you sure? It's a little early for that isn't it? I don't want you doing anything that you'll only regret later on," he probed staring at her intently.

She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean sex Harry." She smiled as his cheeks turned bright red, looking embarrassed. She figured it was because he misinterpreted her meaning and continued. "And yes, you're right. It's way too early for that. But, that doesn't mean we can't fool around a little in the mean time. That is, if you want to?" she answered and lowered her eyes shyly, blushing.

"Well in that case," he said more confidently as he walked up and scooped her in his arms and grinned at the surprise gasp she gave. 'She makes the cutest little noises.' He thought and carried her to the bedroom.

They had been 'Fooling around', mostly kissing for about a half hour, still fully clothed in their uniforms for safety precautions, just incase they got too swept up in passion and did the inevitable.

They were now getting to know each other a little more than they all ready do, still lying in bed with Kathryn sprawled out comfortably on her back and Harry propped up on an elbow, staring down at her while drawing little circles on her arm. He told her a little about his past relationship with Libby and she told him a little about Mark and how on New Earth that she and Chakotay definitely had something but that it was never brought to the surface.

"Do I have competition?" he probed playfully. But, Kathryn could see a little hint of fear of losing her to another man in his gaze and so tried to reassure him by bracketing his face with her hands and pulled him in for a gentle kiss and then rested her forehead against his and shook her head.

"No. I will probably always wonder what could've happened between Chakotay and I. But I love you Harry. And besides, he and Seven seem happy together now. What about you though. Do I have any competition?" she repeated his earlier question as they lay down and snuggled together.

"No. It seems like every time I fall for someone, they either end up beating me senseless or they go away. So, I decided to just give up looking not too long ago and then you suddenly fall into my lap." His eyes filled with fear again and she knew that he feared she would go away too. 'He does seem to have rotten luck when it comes to women.' She blinked with sympathy as she pulled him down for a kiss and rested the side of his head between her breasts and loved the feeling as she combed her fingers through his silky hair and kissed the top of his head and felt his heart pounding.

"That won't be the case this time darling. I'm not going to leave you and you know that I would never raise a fist to you."

"I know you wouldn't. You never have," he responded and kissed the tip of her chin as he raised himself above her again.

"Do you ever want children?" he suddenly asked out of the blue. She sighed and sat, straightening herself up a little. He made himself comfortable in front of her, capturing her hands between his and tenderly caressed the tops of them with his thumbs.

"Why the sudden question?"

"I'm just curious," he replied tucking some hair that had gotten in her face behind her ear.

"I'd love to have a child someday, but I'm not sure I can provide enough of what a child would need. I will not always be able to be there for him or her in a way that a mother should. I am in command of a Starship and that will take away most of my time from my family. I don't think that would be fair to any child and I don't think that I'd be able to balance it all out very well. I'm still getting used to this," she replied while waving her hand between them. She saw the disappointed look Harry was giving her and lowered her eyes guiltily. "I'm sorry, Harry. That probably wasn't the response you were hoping for."

"It's alright. It's not as if we were expecting a child right away. It'll happen when it happens or if it happens at all?"

She blinked with understanding and lifted his chin so that she was able to look him in the eye. "You really want a child don't you?"

He smiled and nodded.

"When I saw you hold Miral, I felt my biological clock ticking and wanted nothing more than to have a child with you. I'd love to hear the laughter of a little me or you running around. I'm sure you'd make a great mother," he said and kissed her fondly on the lips.

"And you'd make a wonderful father. If you really want a child, then with any luck, I'll give you one someday," she replied as he pulled away. He smiled like a kid waking up on Christmas morning.

"Really..?"

She smiled and cupped his cheek bringing his lips down to hers.

"Really Harry. After all, Miral needs a playmate. Who better then us to give her one? Maybe we'll have a son and then he and Miral will end up falling in love and get married when they're older one day. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"I bet that's what Tom and B'Elanna were hoping for when they decided to pair us off. Remind me to thank them for that when we go over," he replied and moved in to kiss her again, but she put her hand on his chest and pushed him away as she scrambled off the bed.

"Speaking of which, we better get going."

Harry grinned on all fours after her before scrambling off the bed himself and followed her and shook his head. 'She's such a tease, but it makes me want her even more. I hope she knows what she does to me.'

--

"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry asked the next day after their lunch in the mess hall. It was Chakotay's day off and Kathryn figured that it was as a good a time as any to tell him the news.

She shook her head as they walked through the corridor. "This is something that I have to do myself. Even though he's with Seven now, I can see that there's still something there. He hasn't forgotten New Earth and I still think about it occasionally. I think we both need some closure," she paused as they stopped outside his quarters.

He could see that she was nervous and gave her shoulder comforting squeeze. "I'm sure it'll be okay, Kathryn. Chakotay is a good man and I'm sure he'll understand. But, if he touches you in any way that's uncomforable, I'll beat the bloody pulp out of him," he joked, but Kathryn knew that he would no doubt try to defend her honor in that way.

She smiled at the encouragement though and gave his hand a loving squeeze.

"See you on the bridge."

He nodded and gave her a quick hug, and made sure no one was looking before giving her a quick peck on the lips and turned the other direction. She smiled after him then faced the door and had to gather all of her courage before hitting the control panel.

No answer. "Chakotay?" She called trying an alternative approach and knocked, still no answer. After a couple minutes of waiting, she got concerned and hit her communicator. "Computer, Location of Commander Chakotay?"

"Commander Chakotay is in his quarters," the computer relayed and Kathryn raised her eyebrow. 'That's strange.'

She hit in her command codes and stepped into the dimly lit quarters. 'Why is it so dark in here?' she wondered as she stepped into the living room, suddenly getting a bad feeling. "Chakotay?" she called into the darkness in a worried tone. She walked into the kitchen and gasped at seeing Seven's body lying unconscious on the floor.

"Seven." She ran over to help her friend and hit her communicator in panic. "Janeway to bridge…" she felt something impact the back of her scull and fell face down on the floor next to Seven. She blinked heavily as it was getting rather blurry and her head pounded as she turned on her side so that she could identify her attacker.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Please review! If you want the story to continue.**


	19. Shadow

**Chapter Nineteen: **Shadow

Kathryn could hear Tuvok's voice on the Comm asking if she were alright,  
but the blurry image of Chakotay bent down and removed her communicator before  
she could respond

"Chakotay?" She couldn't believe that he would attack her or Seven for  
that matter. 'It isn't him. It can't be him. The Chakotay I know  
wouldn'this.' His eyes glowed, an eerie shade of yellow and she knew that  
he wasn't their Commander Chakotay anymore.

"Good to see you again, Captain. How do you like my new host?" the entity  
boasted as he clasped his hands together, stretched his arms above his head  
and puffed out his chest.

"Let him go. I'm the one you want. Let him go and take me," she  
suddenly remembered her promise to Harry and wished that she hadn't made the  
offer. 'I couldn'that to him, no matter how much I might want Chakotay  
back. He's already lost too much. I couldn't make him suffer that way  
anymore.'

"Actually, I want the both of you. You'll make a more valuable hostage. I  
was planning to use her," he explained pointing down at Seven. "But you  
showed up at a most convenient time," he said as he bent down and hauled her  
up by the elbow so that she was slouching against him.

She wasn't about to let him just kidnap her and tried to fight him off, but  
he was too strong. "Stop struggling or I'll kill her," he threatened  
pointing his phaser down at Seven. She held still and glared at him.

"You'll never get away with this."

"We will see," he retorted, tightening his hold on her arm. She winced,  
but he didn't seem to take notice or just didn't care and hit his  
communicator. "Computer, two to beam directly to the Delta Flyer."

They dematerlized just as security rushed in and found Seven in the same  
condition Kathryn had found her. 'Harry,' she cried inside as the entity  
pushed her behind the force field.

"That should keep you out of trouble. Don't bother to try and over ride  
the locking mechanism. I've already changed the authorization code," he  
advised and then moved to the helm.

"Sit back and relax, Captain. I will punish you if I have too and I don't  
want that. Your Commander Chakotay isn't fond of the idea either."

"Why are you doing this?"

"What if I told you that I get rather lonely and just wanted some company  
along for the ride?" he responded, but Kathryn knew he was just messing with  
her.

"Let me go. You know they won't let you get away," she tried to  
distract him as long as possible until Tuvok's security team showed up.

"Not going to happen. Raising shuttle bay doors," he said putting in the  
command code, but they didn't raise and he turned to Kathryn who grinned at  
him.

"You underestimate our Commander Tuvok. They obviously know I'm missing  
by now. They won't let you go," she said folding her arms across her  
chest.

"Tuvok to the Delta Flyer…"

The entity hit the communications system. "You know me as the entity. I am  
in control of your Commander Chakotay's body and I have your Captain Janeway  
as a hostage. Raise the shuttle bay doors and let us go or I will kill her,"  
he threatened as he stood and glared at Janeway while pointing his phaser at  
her, raising his free hand ready to take down the force field if necessary.

"I wish to speak to Captain Janeway."

"No. You can detect our life signs. You know that she is alive and  
unharmed, for now. Don't force me to end that life sign."

She glowered at him, but looked a little confused, "you don't want to  
kill me?"

"I'm not a killer, but I will if I have too. You would do same if you  
were in my position, Captain," he replied looking regretful.

"No. I wouldn't."

The shuttle bay doors raised and the entity went back to the helm. "I will  
send your Captain Janeway back to you in an escape pod once I am in a safe  
distance from your ship. Agreed?"

A moment of silence as he engaged engines then flew out into the darkness of  
space.

"Agreed, and Commander Chakotay?"

"Negative. Unfortunately, your Commander Chakotay is my preferred vessel. I  
will release your Captain, but that is all. I could easily just kill her, but  
I won't, because I'm not a killer. This was my only course of action. I am  
sorry," he apologized as they went to light speed.

--

"They're gone," Harry reported, eyes ablaze as he hit his consol,  
frustrated. 'I can never seem to catch a break. Once she gets back, I'm  
never letting her out of my sight again if I can help it. That is, if the  
entity keeps his word. We should have never let them go, but he would've  
killed her. How do we know he won't kill her anyway?' he battled with  
himself. "We shouldn't have let them go," he voiced his doubt and Tuvok  
turned to him.

"We had no other option, Mr. Kim. All we can do now is hope that the entity  
will keep his word and release Captain Janeway."

"What about Chakotay? We should go after them. We can't just let them go,  
Tuvok." Tom turned his chair to put in his voice of reason. Tuvok turned  
from Harry and gave Tom his full attention now.

"That would put Captain Janeway's life in danger. I am not willing tohat.  
We will wait here for an hour and if she has not returned by then we will  
follow them. Keep an eye on their warp signature Mr. Kim," Harry nodded and  
did as ordered, though he would've done so anyway.

"Doctor, to bridge, Seven is awake and wishes to speak with you  
Commander," the Doctor's reported and Tuvok hit his communicator to  
respond.

"On my way, Doctor; you have the bridge, Mr. Paris." Tom nodded before  
standing to take command as Tuvok headed for the turbo lift and went to check  
on Harry.

"How are you doing?" Harry faced him and Tom could see that he was very  
worried and in pain, and he wasn't doing a very good job at hiding it.

"She just better come back, Tom." He gave a chuckle with not much humor  
in it and continued sounding depressed 'and who could blame him.'  
"It's ironic, last night. She promised she'd never leave me and look  
what's happened. I swear, ever since we've gotten together, it seems like  
every time I turn around; she's in some kind of trouble. I'm beginning to  
think that I'm cursed or something."

"She will come back Harry. You have to believe that," Tom tried to  
support and gave his friend's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I hope your right." 'You better come back to me Kathryn, please.'

Meanwhile, Tuvok walked into sickbay and found Seven sitting on a bio bed  
with the Doctor hovering over her asking questions.

"Tuvok, we have to go after the Delta Flyer," Seven demanded as she  
jumped to her feet.

"Seven, you should lay down and rest," the Doctor voiced his concern.

"No. Chakotay and the Captain need…" She felt a sudden wave of  
dizziness and sat heavily back down on the bio bed, resting her forehead in  
the palm of her hand.

"Seven?" Tuvok inquired with concern.

"I fine. No need to worry about me Commander. We have to go after the Delta  
Flyer," she repeated, sharing a knowing look with the Doctor, who wore a  
sadly expression.

"I intend to, if the Captain has not returned within the hour."

"What about Chakotay? You can't just let him go. Please Tuvok! I need  
him," she pleaded. Tuvok found this odd since he rarely heard Seven beg for  
anything.

"Perhaps it's time you told the crew or at least Tuvok the news  
Seven?"  
the Doctor mentioned. Seven sighed and looked at Tuvok, who raised his  
eyebrow curiously.

"Please don't tell anyone else about this just yet, Tuvok. I'm  
pregnant…" she blurted out in a rush to get it over with.

Tuvok looked as stunned as one could be for a Vulcan and there goes his  
eyebrow again.

"I see. Congratulations Seven! But I am not willing to risk the Captain's  
life. If she has not returned within the hour, we will go after the flyer,"  
he said nothing else and left.

"It'll be okay Seven," the Doctor tried to comfort and squeezed her  
shoulder.

"How do you know?" she snapped but then sighed looking apologetic and  
lowered her head, tears threatening to fall.

"Come here," he said softly opening his arms to her. She looked  
reluctant, but must have wanted the comfort because she accepted his embrace.

"It'll be alright. I promise," he comforted as she tightened her hold  
and laid her head on his shoulder. His heart broke at the sniff she gave  
knowing that Seven rarely allowed her self to cry.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: Will the entity keep his word and let Kathryn Janeway return to  
Voyager?

Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. Truce

**A/N:**_** I just wanted to thank 'Take A Drink My Love', for letting me know that I accidently posted 'Shadow', twice. I lost this chapter, so I had to go back and rewrite it. I do hope it doesn't seem to rushed now though? Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Tweenty:** Truce

Now that the flyer was a reasonable distance away from Voyager, The Entity lifted his phaser and turned to Janeway, releasing the forcefield holding her and said, "You may take an escape pod and return to Voyager now."

"Not without Chakotay," she denied her cooperation, folding her arms against her chest defiantly. The Entity narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I could just as easily kill you, but I don't want to do that," the Entity argued, putting the flyer on auto pilot and stood to face her. She narrowed her eyes, just as dangerously back.

"Your actions tell me otherwise," she argued back, stepping foreward a little.

"Please, take an escape pod and go. Now, before I change my mind."

"You'll be all alone out here and I get the feeling that's not what you really want. Come back to Voyager with me and we can work something out," she tried getting him to see reason.

"You just want your Commander back," the Entity snapped, tightening his hold on the phaser.

"You're right I do. But I'm a starfleet officer, trained to save life in all its forms. I do want Chakotay back, but I'm not willing to kill you in order to that. Unless you give me no other choice." The Entity lowered his head and seamed to be concidering it.

"If I go back to Voyager with you? You will let me remain in this body and live?"

"Only if it's what Chakotay wants as well," she agreed. The Entity smiled a little and lowered his phaser. She sighed with relief.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay probed, and looked down at the phaser he was holding. He dropped in alarm and looked at her, worried. "All you alright?" She smiled, just knowing that it was Chakotay speaking to her now and took his hand, lacing their fingers together in rememberance of old times.

"It's good to have you back Chakotay. Let's return to Voyager before Harry has a heart attack worrying about me," she teased, trying to lighten the mood, but was honestly worried about Harry and released his hand, making her way to the helm .

"You really love him don't you?" Chakotay probed, sitting down at the operations station beside her. She threw him a bright smile and nodded.

"I do. Very much," she answered, meaning every word of it. She couldn't imagine life without Harry now. She could feel Chakotay staring at her. "What is it?"

"I just that I never thought I'd see the day when Kathryn Janeway would settle down." He smiled, happy for her and her eyes widened a bit.

"Chakotay," she gasped, "We're not getting married any time soon." Chakotay just grinned as if he didn't believe her and turned his attention to the viewscreen and she shook her head, but smiled, amused, none the less. Oh, how she missed the easy banter between them and was greatful that she finally had it back.

Once the Flyer safely landed in Voyager's shuttle bay, Tuvok, the Doctor, Harry and Seven were waiting for them when they stepped out of it and the Doctor emediately started to fuss over them to see if they were alright while Harry looked as if he was using all the self control he had to keep from pulling her in his arms and never letting her go.

The Doctor escorted Seven and Chakotay out of the shuttle bay, to check and see if the Commander was really the Commander while Tuvok, Harry and Kathryn still remained. "It's good to have you back and know that you are alright Captain," Tuvok said, before also taking his leave, leaving Kathryn alone with Harry, who emediately scooped her up in arms and held her close.

"Oh Kathryn, I was so scared! I was afraid, I'd lost you for good this time,' Harry expressed, pulling back a bit, but still kept her at arms length. She lifted her hand and caressed Harry's cheek with the back of it.

"I'm alright Harry. The Entity didn't hurt me. He could've, but he didn't," she tried to reasure him, as he took her hand and led her to her quarters and kissed her with everything he had, leaving her breathless. She led him to the bedroom.

Later that night, Harry stayed awake, watching Kathryn sleep, and caressed her cheek before climbing out of bed and made his way to the replicator, ordering some tarkalian tea before making his way to the living room and sat down on the couch, taking a sip. He was so glad that she was alright and back with him. He didn't think he could live without her anymore. If something did happen to her. He shut his eyes, gripping the tea cup tight with both of his hands, not wanting to think about it.

"Harry?" He looked up and saw Kathryn, looking worriedly down at him. He smiled up at her, trying to let her know that he was alright and set his drink on the coffee table before patting his thigh, indicating for her to sit on his lap. She smiled and did just that while he wrapped his arms around her from behind and laid the side of his head on her shouder. "Can't sleep?" He shook his head, giving her temple a swift kiss.

"I love you!" And he did, very much.

"I love you too Harry!" He smiled, burrying his fingers in her hair and pressed his lips against hers for a soft but hungry kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck, returing the kiss just as hungrily and Harry felt like the luckiest man alive just then. "Let's go back to bed Harry," she said, suggestively and eased off his lap, taking his hands and pulling him up with her, and led him back to the bedroom. Harry smiled, following her, the tea forgotten on the coffee table.

**TBC**


	21. My Happy Ending

**Chapter Twenty One: **My Happy Ending

Throughout the following months, Kathryn and Harry found themselves in a very  
satisfying relationship. It was simple, uncomplicated and most of all filled  
with lots of love and respect. And of course they both had a love affair with  
science and found that their new romance didn't interfere with their  
position as coworkers, much anyway. They both feared for the other's safety  
should they be on a potentially dangerous away mission and she was terrified  
of having to order him into a life threatening situation, for which she was  
grateful, hadn't happened since they fell in love and she prayed that it  
never would. She couldn't bear to lose him.

It made Harry's heart ache something terrible when she would get in her  
distant moods. He knew that she still blamed herself for getting Voyager stuck  
in the Delta Quadrant and he also knew that she probably always would. He did  
what ever it took to try and cheer her up when she got this way, such as:  
bringing her roses, cooking a romantic candlelight dinner. It was agreed that  
he'd wear the apron in the family, or they would use the replicator,  
considering whatever Kathryn would make was either burnt to a crisp or was too  
cold. He would end dinner by taking her to the holodeck for a lovely moonlit  
walk along the beach, where they would sometimes play tag, which ended with  
Harry trapping her in his arms and initiating a kiss full of wanting and love.  
She would wrap her arms around his neck and pull him seductively down with her  
to the sand and he would hover over her and admire her beauty, for now, they  
we're both out of uniform and off duty and could just be themselves.

When they would end the evening and prepare for sleep, they snuggled together  
on their bed. He had agreed to move into her quarters and she, Tom and  
B'Elanna had helped him pack and move everything in. Tom and B'Elanna had  
gotten him a baby book, meant as a joke for a house warming gift. Kathryn  
found it amusing and giggled as Harry accepted the gift, red faced, clearly  
embarrassed and gave Tom a look that said, 'I'll get you back for  
this.'

Harry made it his personal duty to remind her every night how much he loved  
her, unless she wasn't in the mood. She would respond with equal or more  
favor most of the time. Their fist time was two and a half months after their  
relationship became known to the rest of the crew. And after a passionate  
night of love making he'd love to just watch her sleep, where she seemed  
most at peace, without the worries of being a Starship Captain. She'd been  
letting her hair grow and it was now a few inches past her shoulders and  
he'd love to fall asleep most night's with her head rested on his chest,  
legs intertwined and he'd run his fingers through the lovely redish locks,  
which felt like the purest of silk.

But to say that they didn't have their disagreements was a lie. Every  
relationship has its ups and down and theirs was no different, though they  
only had an argument once or twice since becoming official, there was sure to  
be more in the future. And Kim would deny it if he said that he let her have  
the last word on all there little arguments. He would let her because he hated  
fighting and it seemed the simplest way to end it.

The crew had accepted their everblossoming romance and even threw a surprise  
party in the mess hall to celebrate shortly after the news spread like  
wildfire. Well, Tom and B'Elanna arranged it, but still. It was nice and  
only made them feel more at ease about their relationship. And there had been  
another reason to celebrate as well. Near the end of the party, Seven chimed  
her glass of sparkling apple cider and she and Chakotay announced the  
pregnancy. The room grew silent and Chakotay rapped an arm around her  
shoulders for support, then cheers erupted, startling them, followed by fellow  
comrades and friends coming up to congratulate them and gave Seven a hug,  
which she gratefully returned.

Though the Commander now shared his body with the entity, the entity had  
agreed that he would relinquish control during social occasions and whenever  
Chakotay pleased, unless someone wanted to talk with him personally. It took  
lots of convincing, but the rest of the crew had accepted the entity as well  
and it was as though he was now a part of it. Seven was the hardest to  
convince, but in the end she had. He helped B'Elanna in engineering where  
they were developing new extendable shields, which would be mostly impossible  
to penetrate.

Seven was now eight months pregnant and everyone was once again gathered in  
the mess hall throwing a baby shower to celebrate, dressed in civilian  
clothing. Harry, who was hovering over Kathryn's shoulder, who was seated  
next to Seven, gazed longingly down at all the cute little baby items set in  
front of the former Borg drone. He slowly set down his champagne glass,  
willing his hands not to shake and worked up the nerve to do what he's been  
planning to do for the past month.

He kneeled next to her and captured both her hands in his. She turned her  
attention to him and he could see the questioning in her swirl pool of blue  
eyes, which he loved so much. "What is it Harry?"

"I need to speak with you. Well, ask you something really. Alone."

She looked at Seven who smiled at Chakotay and nodded at her indicating that  
she would be alright on her own. She turned back to Harry with a nod and he  
helped her up and led her to the exit.

"What's wrong, love?" she inquired worriedly as they entered the  
corridor. She leaned her back up against the wall and folded her arms across  
her chest.

"Nothing's wrong, I promise." He assured her by pressing himself  
against her, slid one of his hands seductively up her side until he reached  
behind her head and played with a few strands of her loose hair and pulled her  
in for a very passionate kiss. He pulled away, both breathing heavily.

"Does this have anything to do why you've been acting so secretive  
lately?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"I haven't," he denied, but smiled anyway knowing that she could see  
right through him and knew that it was a lie.

"Yes you have. What's going on Harry? You know you can tell me  
anything."

He responded by leaning down on one knee.

Kathryn's breath caught in her throat and she felt her eyes begin to sting  
with unshed tears as she realized what he'd been planning to do and what he  
has been so secretive about. He reached in the hidden pocket of his black  
jacket and pulled out a tiny velvet box.

"Kathryn, our relationship these past nine months had been the most amazing  
experience in all my life. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with  
anyone else but you. You are my light in the dark, my soul mate. I just know  
it. I'd do anything for you, heck I'd die for you and I know you would the  
same for me, though I pray every night as I watch you sleep that it never  
comes to that. I love you so much and I want you as my wife. I want to spend  
every day with you by my side and wake up to see your lovely smile shining  
upon me, knowing it's just for me. Will you be my wife Kathryn?" He opened  
the box a little nervous about what her answer would be, revealing a silver  
ring with a diamond on top. It sparkled with the light shining down on it and  
he hoped that he wasn't moving too fast as it might just scare her away.

Her tears fell and she threw her arms around him as she shouted, "YES. Yes  
Harry, I will. I want to be your wife. These past nine months has meant more  
to me then you'll ever know. I know this could work. I want this to work."  
Harry felt like the luckiest man in the universe as he stood taking her with  
him, took the ring out of the box with trembling fingers and somehow managed  
to slip it onto her finger with ease. She looked up and smiled brightly then  
continued to admire the ring, which she felt was well chosen, because she just  
loved it. The sparkly diamond was not too big and not too small either, just  
perfect.

"Come on. Let's go tell everyone," Harry said excitedly, took her hand  
and rushed back into the mess hall, making Tom, who had been trying to  
eavesdrop; stumble back, wide eyed in surprise, and almost fell flat on his  
bottom.

"She said yes," Harry reported loudly grinning like a fool. He then  
proceeded to give her a chaste kiss on the lips and wrapped his arms around  
her from behind. She rested her hands on top of his and she lifted her chin so  
that she could gaze up into his eyes.

"I did," she confirmed and the hall erupted in cheers, whistles and  
congratulations.

"It's about time," Tom said patting Harry on the back and gave Kathryn  
a big hug. B'Elanna came forward holding Miral and gave each of them a small  
hug as well.

Chakotay and Seven came next to congratulate them and also announced their  
engagement. And once again, cheers and whistles immediately followed.

Tom steered Harry away for a moment, and promised to return him as soon as he  
was done barrowing him, leaving B'Elanna to chat with Kathryn, who watched  
with a smile as their lovers' walked to the other side of the room.

"Are you happy now, Kathryn? That's all the crew wants you know, is for  
you to be happy. When you're happy, we're happy." B'Elanna probed  
watching her friend carefully for an answer. Kathryn turned to her and  
nodded.

"I know. And I am, really. I never expected it to be Harry, but now I  
can't imagine it any other way. I'm so in love with him," she admitted  
and smiled. B'Elanna smiled back.

"And he's in love with you. Tom and I can see it in his eyes every time  
he looks at you."

"I know." Kathryn looked to the other side of the room and found Harry,  
who turned his head and their eyes met filled with so much love for the other  
that it was so noticeable by anyone in the room who would catch it.

'I love you', the look said.

Kathryn turned away and went to get some champagne. 'This is going to be a  
most interesting journey home. At least, I won't be facing it alone anymore.  
And I'm grateful to have Harry standing by my side, my prince charming,'  
She smiled at the thought and took a sip of her beverage.

She remembered her father reading her fairy tales when she was just a little  
girl in Indiana. Her favorite was, Cinderella. She still had the book; it was  
one of the few items she always took with her. It was special to her. And it  
was one of the rarest copies known to exist.

"What are you thinking about? You look miles away," a gentle voice  
whispered from behind as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his  
chin on her shoulder, smiling into the base of her neck. She padded his hands  
on her tummy with one of hers as she turned her head and gazed into his eyes,  
giving him a quick peck on the lips. There was a whistle in the back ground,  
which most likely came from Tom. They chose to ignore it and concentrated more  
on each other.

"Cinderella and how I've found my Prince Charming. You are Prince  
Charming, Harry Kim."

He chuckled and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. "I wouldn't go that  
far, but I'm glad you think so." He pulled away and took one of her hands  
in his, curling his fingers with hers. "Come on. Seven's about to open  
some more gifts, I think ours is next."

"Right behind you, dear." 'Always' she vowed. He smiled, then turned  
and led her back to the big crowd now once again gathered in front of Seven  
and Chakotay. They made their way through it just as Seven lifted up some cute  
little pink pajamas, which said, 'Voyager's Little Princess' on the  
front in one hand and a pair of pink booties in the other. Everyone awed.  
Well, except Tuvok. But you could tell that he thought it was cleaver by the  
way he raised his eyebrow a little.

"I still say we should have gotten the blue one," Harry commented  
absentmindedly circling his thumb against hers.

"You got to choose the words and besides, blue is a boy color," Kathryn  
reasoned.

"I know tons of girls that love blue, you being one of them," Harry  
countered running his fingers through her hair. Her eyes sparkled but stood  
firm to her decision.

"True, but my observation stands," she replied giving him a look. Harry  
shook his head amusingly at her stubbornness.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"What is that supposed to" She was cut off by his lips descending upon  
hers for a brief kiss. He pulled away, his lips still hovering over hers,  
wanting to kiss her again.

"What were going to say now?" he probed smiling like an idiot. She shook  
her head as the rush of emotions flowed through her, leaving her weak kneed  
and wanting for more.

"It doesn't matter. Kiss me again. That's an order Ensign."

He gave a dramatic sigh, "Yes, Ma'am."

They kissed like there was no tomorrow, and obviously forgot about the other  
occupants in the room with them. It was only when Tom exclaimed, "Go,  
Harry!" Did they remember where they were and broke apart, startled.

"Let's save this for later," she suggested and turned back as Seven  
began to open another gift and leaned back against the warmth of Harry's  
chest, wondering if she would ever get a baby shower of her own.

"I love you," Harry whispered into her ear, knowing where her mind had  
wondered to and held her close.

"I love you too," she responded and relaxed into the comfort he  
provided.

Harry smiled. He didn't think that he would ever get tired of hearing her  
say those words.

**THE END**

**Sequel? **

**  
A/N: I'm sorry to say that this story has now come to an end. There may be  
a sequel in the works, but it won't be out for awhile.**

I** just wanted to say thank you to all those who have reviewed. I didn't  
expect this to turn out as long as it did.**

**And once again I'd like to thank 'Lady Henrietta' for being my beta for this story. It wouldn't **

**have been as good without her. **


End file.
